


Após Tempestades e Guerra, É Hora de Voltar Para Casa

by BellaP



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Extremis, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Tony não consegue, sozinho, lidar com o pós-Guerra, é hora de procurar ajuda. Ajuda de quem entende de guerra, que tem guerra no sangue, que tem Guerra na família, para auxiliar em uma batalha na qual ele não está apto a lutar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Os Vingadores e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Marvel e Disney.  
> Percy Jackson e Heróis do Olimpo pertencem a Rick Riordan.  
> A canção Journey (Ready to Fly) pertence a Natasha Blume.  
> Todos foram usados somente para entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

_Quando você se compromete a seguir um caminho_

_Acredito que você esteja seguindo sozinho_

_(Journey – Natasha Blume)_

 

**AGORA**

 

Prisma podia ver os detalhes daquela batalha, mesmo que esta tenha acontecido há dois meses, mesmo que o vento e a neve tenha invadido todas as frestas possíveis daquela base e coberto parte dos rastros. Ainda sim, ela conseguia ver todos os detalhes. Ela era boa nisto. Era um dom. Era, ironicamente, genético.

Ela podia ver que o reencontro entre Capitão América e Homem de Ferro não começou com uma briga. A porta de ferro arrombada pelo Homem de Ferro era a única coisa danificada naquela área, pois não havia marcas dos propulsores nas paredes ou no chão. Esses estavam imaculados. E foi em uma das paredes imaculadas que ela plantou a primeira bomba antes de seguir caminho para o salão principal.

Os corpos dos soldados ainda encontravam-se dentro de suas cápsulas. Bem preservados devido ao frio. Prisma rodou cápsula por cápsula, grudando nessas mais bombas, dando um breve olhar para os rostos serenos e que, vistos assim, não pareciam grande ameaça. Após isto ela seguiu até a velha estação de transmissão, onde uma pequena televisão estava. A tela desta estava trincada, o vídeo cassete atrelado a ela tinha o compartimento vazio, mas Prisma não precisava ver a fita que antes esteve ali para saber o que esta continha.

Ali, diferente do corredor por onde ela veio, havia marcas de propulsores no chão, nas paredes. Havia marcas de dedos. Um braço mecânico que tentou parar um corpo em pleno voo, usando o chão como âncora. Havia arranhões causados por um escudo. As paredes possuíam partes lascadas. Em um ponto, onde havia um buraco do tamanho de um punho, Prisma plantou outra bomba e seguiu caminho.

A briga, ela podia vê-la claramente diante de seus olhos, seguiu para outras partes da base. O soldado tentou escapar pela saída do hangar. Falhou. As marcas no chão mostravam que corpos pesados caíram de uma grande altura. A batalha saiu do hangar, foi para as profundezas daquela base e Prisma podia ver: dois soldados unindo-se contra um homem apenas. Revezando golpes, repassando um escudo de vibrânio de uma mão para a outra, usando esses movimentos para tentar subjugar o Homem de Ferro.

Havia sangue no chão, fios e metal. Havia um braço destruído e então, perto das colunas, havia uma poça seca de vômito e sangue, a marca de algo pesado, uma armadura, arrastando-se como pôde para sair dali. Prisma colocou uma bomba exatamente na coluna sobre essas marcas e ficou as observando por um bom tempo.

– Senhorita Grey? – a voz feminina e com sotaque irlandês soou no comunicador dentro de seu ouvido.

– FRIDAY?

– Está aí faz umas três horas. Está tudo bem? Encontrou algo? – não, óbvio que Prisma não encontrou nada. Ao menos nada material. Tony havia sido esperto, mesmo em meio a dor da traição e de seus ferimentos, e levou embora dali a única coisa que era de extrema importância. Nem ao menos os soldados mortos eram de relevância, caso Ross descobrisse a existência daquele lugar (curiosamente Zemo estava guardando esta informação a sete chaves, provavelmente para usar no momento certo como barganha). Os corpos estavam bem conservados, mas congelados por tanto tempo que provavelmente seria impossível estudá-los.

Agora, depois que Prisma saísse dali, não sobraria literalmente nada para estudá-los.

– Senhorita Grey? – FRIDAY repetiu. Era estranho ouvir a voz dela em seu ouvido. Prisma cresceu com JARVIS como uma constante em sua vida e perdê-lo foi tão doloroso para ela quanto para Tony. Ouvi-lo através de Visão era ainda mais estranho.

– Sim. – Prisma deu meia volta e retornou pelo caminho que veio, alcançando em poucos minutos o Quinjet que usara para chegar ali.

– O que a senhorita encontrou?

– Resolução. – Prisma respondeu, já acomodada na cadeira do piloto e acionando os motores. Quando estava metros acima da base, pressionou o botão do detonador e viu com prazer o lugar ser reduzido a nada mais que cinzas.

– Resolução? – a voz de FRIDAY agora soava dos alto falantes do Quinjet.

– Sim. Resolução. – Prisma iria acatar a vontade de Tony, mas não significava que gostaria de fazer isto. Também não significava que ela iria fazer da vida dos Vingadores um Inferno, mas também não a tornaria mais fácil.

 

**ANTES**

 

– Direito de Família? – Prisma sabia que havia um tom de pura incredulidade em sua voz. Porque ela estava incrédula, então não podia evitar. Na sua frente o seu chefe, Rowan Doherty, sócio da Doherty, Lawson e Associados, a olhava com penetrantes olhos negros e sobrancelhas franzidas.

Prisma trabalhava na Doherty, Lawson e Associados desde que saiu de Havard, selecionada dentre tantos colegas de turma para ocupar a disputada vaga que o escritório mais famoso de advocacia de Nova Iorque oferecia naquele ano. Desde então, sob a tutela de Rowan Doherty, Prisma aprendeu muita coisa desta área, fez pós-graduação, mestrado, participou de simpósios, foi advogada assistente de dois grandes casos e há dois anos começou a ser a advogada titular de pequenas causas. Doherty dizia que ela ainda tinha muito que aprender e que, só porque foi escolhida diretamente da faculdade, não significava que ela era boa. Significava que ela tinha potencial para crescer. E Prisma queria crescer, de forma grandiosa e brilhar mais do que uma estrela de primeira grandeza.

Então por que da incredulidade dela?

Porque Doherty a chamou para resolver uma questão de paternidade quando a especialidade de Prisma era Direito Internacional.

– Vivendo e aprendendo, Grey. Vivendo e aprendendo. Você sabe que a nossa firma lida com todas as vertentes do Direito e que não somos especializados em uma área apenas, mas sim em várias. E nunca é bom nos acomordarmos naquilo que sabemos melhor. Sempre é bom expandir horizontes. – mas logo em Direito de Família? Prisma detestava este horizonte em específico. A Doherty, Lawson e Associados era uma firma de advocacia antiga, renomada, no coração de Manhattan, o que significava que a maioria dos seus clientes eram pessoas ricas e importantes. E lidar com problemas de família de pessoas ricas e importantes era um pesadelo. Porque não tinha apenas aqueles envolvidos no assunto, tinha a imprensa, e o público, e mais quem quer que fosse que achava que tinha algum direito de opinar sobre o assunto.

Prisma suspirou. Odiava a tarefa, mas dizer não também não era uma opção. Ela não era uma advogada sênior, ainda faltava muito para chegar a este patamar. Anos, na verdade. Então, se ela quisesse continuar a subir na carreira teria que trincar os dentes e aceitar aquele caso que, provavelmente, seria estúpido.

Doherty sorriu um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

– O caso foi encaminhando para o seu e-mail. Divirta-se!

Prisma pensou que seria pouco provável e deixou a sala de Doherty com o som dos seus saltos ecoando pelo corredor, indo na direção da sala de reuniões onde o seu novo cliente esperava, acessando o seu e-mail pelo celular e lendo rapidamente o resumo do caso. Ao entrar na sala, o que encontrou foi uma jovem elegantemente vestida sentada à mesa com a mesma postura de quem senta em um trono. Os olhos verdes dela estavam fixos na janela que mostrava a vista de Nova Iorque, o cabelo castanho claro preso em um coque na altura do pescoço e quando ela ouviu o som dos saltos de Prisma, inclinou levemente a cabeça na direção da advogada.

– Senhorita LeBlanc? – Liz LeBlanc, foi o que a ficha em seu e-mail informou. Trinta e dois anos, solteira, filha do Senador Howard LeBlanc. Embora provinda de família rica, possuía a sua própria fonte de renda pois era dona de uma rede de joalherias, onde ela própria era a designer das peças que vendia.

Liz ergueu-se de seu assento com a graciosidade de um felino e estendeu uma mão pequena e delicada na direção de Prisma, a cumprimentando. Havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto afilado de Liz. Mas, fora isto, a sua expressão parecia congelada no tempo, como a expressão de uma boneca de porcelana.

Após cumprimentos, ambas sentaram-se à mesa e Prisma reabriu o e-mail sobre o caso.

– Preciso confessar que recebi muito poucas informações sobre o seu caso, srta. LeBlanc. Apenas que se tratava de um caso de paternidade. – Prisma percorreu os olhos brevemente por Liz. Ela usava um vestido que ia dois dedos acima dos joelhos, saltos e uma jaqueta. Todas as peças gritavam: somos de marca e somos caras. A mulher por completo gritava que era uma mulher de berço de ouro e custo de vida elevado.

Liz suspirou e retirou da bolsa um iPhone, o ligou, mexeu em algo nele e depois estendeu o aparelho para Prisma.

Na tela havia um aplicativo de mensagens aberto com uma conversa curiosa. O destinatário da mensagem, cujo o nome era Johnny, havia enviado um texto falando que não queria ser pai, que um filho agora estragaria as suas chances de ingressar na política e que ele também não se achava apto para o cargo e que pagaria a pensão se Liz assim o desejasse. Prisma quase quebrou o telefone. “Se assim Liz desejasse”? Ah, Prisma iria processar o traseiro desse covarde até a última moeda, e faria isto com um sorriso de prazer no rosto.

Exceto por um problema.

– Embora o covarde esteja abdicando de sua responsabilidade paterna, ele ainda sim está disposto a cumprir com a sua responsabilidade legal de prover sustento a criança. – Prisma disse, devolvendo o celular para Liz cujos olhos verdes brilharam de forma perigosa.

– Eu não quero o dinheiro desse babaca. Eu sou rica. Eu sou podre de rica. O que eu quero é esse idiota fora da minha vida. Depois de cinco anos ele vem e me dispensa sem mais nem menos. Dispensa o nosso filho. Eu deveria ter imaginado que isto aconteceria. Johnny nunca sabe o que quer. Um homem feito que não sabe o que quer. Carreira política? Isto é ele cedendo a pressão que os pais dele estão impondo. Daqui a alguns meses ele vai se arrepender e vai dizer que prefere ser surfista profissional no Havaí. Qualquer coisa que remeta a responsabilidade não é com ele.

– Então por que o aturou por cinco anos? – Prisma podia pintar o perfil de LeBlanc apenas em olhá-la. Menina rica, poderia ter se tornado uma nova Paris Hilton, mas não, fez faculdade, montou o próprio negócio, sem a ajuda dos pais, fez nome no mercado, criou a sua fortuna do zero. Havia maturidade nos olhos dela. Havia uma personalidade forte ali. Então por que desperdiçar cinco anos de vida em um relacionamento vazio?

– Ele me fazia rir, e o sexo era bom. E eu tinha a tola esperança, aquela que toda mulher tem, de que eu poderia mudá-lo. – essa tola esperança era foda. O amor era foda. – Cinco anos e uma gravidez depois foi o que eu precisei para cair na real.

Bem, resolver este caso seria fácil, um documento de renúncia de paternidade acabaria com todos os problemas. Exceto o fato de que, tirando os honorários, não haveria mais nada que Prisma pudesse usar para lucrar sobre este caso. Não haveria processo, seria um acordo amigável entre duas pessoas adultas, a Doherty, Lawson e Associados não sairia ganhando muito sobre este cliente.

Liz deu outro pequeno sorriso, como se soubesse exatemente o que se passava na cabeça de Prisma.

– A minha empresa encerrou seu contrato com a firma de advocacia que a representava. Quando os procurei dizendo que queria tirar Johnny da minha vida, eles tentaram me convencer de que não seria uma boa ideia. Uma criança precisa de um pai. É uma firma antiga, o dono é amigo do meu pai, que é conservador como o mesmo. – Liz rolou os olhos. Ah sim, o Senador LeBlanc era conservador e Liz, aparentemente, não cresceu com as mesmas ideias que o pai. – Você nem ao menos piscou quando eu disse que queria encerrar qualquer relacionamento com Johnny e mantê-lo longe da minha vida e da vida do meu filho. Cristais LeBlanc estão precisando de um novo representante legal.

E foi assim que Prisma conseguiu uma renúncia de paternidade e um novo cliente ao mesmo tempo. Direito de Família não parecia ser tão ruim assim.

 

**AGORA**

 

Através do vidro o quarto parecia tão impessoal. Branco, com maquinários de mesma cor, cama branca, lençóis brancos, até o homem sobre a cama tinha a pele praticamente da mesma cor que o ambiente a sua volta. Pálido, tão pálido. Prisma nunca o tinha visto desta maneira, nem mesmo em seus piores momentos. A porta automática abriu com um sibilo, o médico deixou o quarto e caminhou até Prisma, postando-se ao seu lado e observando da mesma forma que ela observava o paciente.

– Como ele está? – Prisma perguntou e Will suspirou.

– Estável. – era o que ele dizia no último mês desde que foi trazido pela própria Prisma para as profundezas da Torre Stark, onde um hospital de última geração foi reativado às pressas para monitorar a saúde de Tony.

O infarto não havia sido uma surpresa. O coração de Tony não era mais o mesmo desde o Afeganistão e depois da cirurgia que retirou os estilhaços os médicos avisaram que mesmo sem ter mais o perigo eminente do órgão ser estraçalhado, ainda sim o mesmo estava fragilizado pelos anos de abuso, mas que com cuidado, dieta, exercícios e ausência de estresse (como se o último caso fosse possível) Tony teria longos anos pela frente.

Mas então veio Ultron, e, depois deste, um alerta dos médicos sobre a situação da saúde de Tony, ainda mais que este causou um pequeno susto em todos. Exames de rotina detectaram uma isquemia. Essa foi uma das causas de Tony ter deixado os Vingadores. E a decisão permaneceria se não tivesse surgido o Tratado de Sokovia.

Prisma conhecia Tony Stark por toda a sua vida. A história deles era complicada e regada de momentos de proximidade e afastamento. Tony teve poucos amigos, na verdade, estes ele podia contar em uma única mão: Pepper, Happy, Rhodes e Joana. Joana e Rhodes são amigos que vieram desde a época do MIT. Pepper e Happy, alguns anos depois. Joana, que sempre teve instintos maternos exacerbados, não pôde deixar de se encantar com aquele jovem gênio cheio de atitude, baixa autoestima e com problemas paternos que dariam para preencher livros e mais livros de Psicologia.

Joana que, em um momento louco, convidou Tony Stark para ser padrinho de sua filha.

O mesmo Tony que tornou-se o responsável legal por Prisma quando esta ficou órfã aos dezesseis anos.

Mas por que Tony e não o sr. Grey? Bem, não havia um sr. Grey na vida de Joana. Apenas Joana e Prisma Grey. O pai de Prisma, tecnicamente, era desconhecido. Mas isto era outro assunto.

Como mencionado antes, a relação de Prisma e Tony era complicada. Tony não era muito paternal, não se tinha como exemplo no assunto Howard Stark, mas ainda sim era superprotetor. E paranoico. Tony escondeu a existência de Prisma tão bem que ninguém além de James Rhodes sabia que ela era a sua afilhada e uma herdeira das Indústrias Stark, nem mesmo Obadiah que foi sócio e confidente de Tony por anos e que, com certeza, teria uma grande surpresa se tivesse sido bem sucedido em seu motim.

– Algum progresso? – Will perguntou, desviando o olhar do paciente no quarto para Prisma ao seu lado.

– Ainda o estou procurando. – quando Tony infartou, e logo após teve um AVC e foi posto em coma, Pepper Potts correu contra o tempo, moveu mundos e fundos para manter o incidente longe do conhecimento do público. Por isso de ele estar no antigo hospital que serviu aos Vingadores quando estes moraram na Torre. Por isto que ela chamou Prisma.

 

**ANTES**

 

Prisma não esperava ver Pepper Potts na sala do sr. Doherty quando foi chamada por este para uma reunião. Ela esperava mais um caso cabeludo, ou ousado, ou, no mínimo, excêntrico. Doherty gostava de manter os seus advogados afiados os tirando de sua zona de conforto. Por isso do caso de LeBlanc que ele a entregou na última vez em que se encontraram e por isso que ver Pepper em toda sua elegância ruiva, sentada no sofá da sala do sr. Doherty e aceitando uma xícara de chá deste não era bem o que estava na sua agenda para aquela dia.

– Ah, Grey. Creio que você conhece Virginia Potts. – pelo tom do sr. Doherty não dava para saber se ele dizia isto porque Pepper era mundialmente conhecida por ser a CEO das Indústrias Stark, ou porque ele sabia que ela conhecia Pepper desde que esta tornou-se a assistente pessoal de Tony Stark.

Mesmo assim, Prisma resolveu agir baseada na primeira suposição e caminhou até Pepper, lhe estendendo a mão em um cumprimento formal.

– Srta. Potts. – disse em um tom de indiferença e Pepper sorriu daquela forma que sabia exatamente o que Prisma estava fazendo.

Prisma achava uma pena que a relação de Pepper e Tony estivesse terminada, pois a ruiva era a mulher ideal para Tony Stark. Pena que ela não pensava o mesmo. Pepper deu várias desculpas, que ela soube através de Tony, sobre a razão do fim do relacionamento. Muitas delas envolviam “eu te amo Tony, mas não consigo vê-lo arriscando-se dia sim e dia não desta maneira, mesmo que seja por uma ótima causa. Sou egoísta demais para dividi-lo com o mundo”. Essa era a desculpa padrão, mas Prisma sabia que Pepper não era egoísta. Ela tinha medo. Medo de sofrer como qualquer outro ser humano. Pepper amava Tony e tinha pavor em perdê-lo, por isso preferia manter uma distância impessoal do que permanecer ao lado dele e apegar-se a um ponto que, se algo acontecesse a Tony, ela morreria junto com ele.

Mas Tony não via isto. Tony apenas via que ele era inadequado, que ele não era bom o suficiente para Pepper, que ele tinha que arrumar uma maneira de ser bom o suficiente para Pepper. Porque os problemas dele tinham problemas e a autoestima dele era baixa demais para fazê-lo enxergar que o problema não era ele, era ela.

Pepper recebeu o cumprimento com o mesmo ar formal que Prisma empregava.

– Bem, as deixarei conversar. – Doherty declarou e deixou a sala, para a estranheza de Prisma. Pepper, caso fosse um cliente em potencial, seria considerada uma cliente nível alfa: importante demais para ser entregue nas mãos de uma advogada jovem como ela. Importante para ser lidado apenas pelo sr. Doherty. Então, por que este deixou a sala?

Pepper, que ainda segurava a mão de Prisma, a puxou delicadamente na direção do sofá e fez a mulher mais nova sentar-se de frente para ela. Agora que estava perto o suficiente, Prisma podia ver que Pepper parecia mais pálida que o normal, que a maquiagem não conseguia esconder o suficiente as olheiras e que os olhos claros estavam vermelhos e que ela tremia levemente.

– Pepper? – isto não era bom. Nada bom. Nada abalava Pepper Potts e, quando abalava, tinha apenas um nome: Tony Stark.

Pepper soluçou, inspirou profundamente uma, duas, três vezes, e com as sobrancelhas franzidas e expressão resoluta, mirou Prisma bem dentro de seus olhos castanhos e começou a falar.

Falou sobre o infarto seguido de AVC que Tony sofreu. Como que, com muito custo, ela conseguiu esconder isto do público e como que, agora, Tony encontrava-se em coma na área hospitalar da Torre Stark. Uma área que foi construída para atender a necessidade dos Vingadores quando esses estavam baseados no prédio, que foi fechada e agora reaberta para abrigar e proteger Tony dos abutres que eram o público e a mídia, ainda mais que a dita Guerra Civil ainda era recente, que o Tratado de Sokovia ainda vigorava e era discutido avidamente pelas Nações Unidas e que mais países estavam aderindo a esse.

– Pepper? Pepper! – Prisma chamou, a interrompendo, porque no meio do relato Pepper começou a chorar e a soluçar, a tremer e a perder o fôlego. – Respira, respira. – Prisma sentia-se desconectada da realidade. Tony estava em coma. O homem que, por mais controverso, exêntrico que fosse, foi a figura paterna mais constante em sua vida. Tony a entendia, Tony respeitava as suas exentricidades assim como ela respeitava as dele. Tony que, após a morte de sua mãe, era uma das coisas mais próximas de família que ela tinha.

Pepper respirou várias vezes, por minutos ficou soluçando, com lágrimas silenciosas descendo por suas bochechas pálidas, e Prisma esperou pacientemente que ela recuperasse a compostura. Era estranho que, mesmo depois de ouvir tudo o que ouviu, ela não estivesse com vontade de chorar. Era como se Pepper fosse apenas mais uma cliente que ela desconhecia, contando o seu caso triste. Não havia envolvimento emocional porque Pepper era uma cliente, Prisma percebia isto agora, ela não estava ali somente para lhe contar o que aconteceu com Tony pois parte do que ela relatou Prisma já tinha ciência por causa do que viu na mídia. O Tratado de Sokovia, o atentado em Viena, a deserção do Capitão América, isto era tudo o que a mídia comentava no momento. Pepper estava ali por outra razão.

– O que você quer de mim, Pepper? – a CEO inspirou mais uma vez, até recuperar completamente o controle.

– Tony não escreveu o Tratado, mas isto não significa que esse não é o bebê dele. O mundo teme os Vingadores, mas precisa deles. Mas se os Vingadores querem existir, eles precisam respeitar a vontade do mundo. Tony via isto e, embora o Tratado não seja perfeito, ele achou que o assinando agora conseguiria mudá-lo gradualmente a sua vontade, até este estar de acordo com ambas as partes que o servia. A ONU e os Vingadores. Mas...

– Mas o Capitão América aconteceu.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Só sei que, quando Tony foi posto em coma, FRIDAY me enviou uma mensagem... Era como se Tony soubesse que isto iria acontecer.

– Mensagem? – Pepper recolheu o celular da bolsa e ativou algo neste. Logo a voz de Tony ecoou pela sala vazia:

– Pepper, se você está ouvindo esta mensagem é porque ou o pior aconteceu, ou porque eu não estou apto a fazer nada no momento. Procure por Prisma, a contrate, e peça para ela ajudar com o Tratado. As instruções do que fazer estão com FRIDAY, que irá repassar para ela. – a mensagem terminou e Pepper guardou o celular.

– O que exatamente Tony quer que eu faça em relação ao Tratado? – o Tratado de Sokovia era um documento internacional o que, tecnicamente, era a especialidade dela. Mas Tony queria que ela fizesse o quê? Tentasse revogá-lo (o que seria praticamente impossível), alterá-lo, anulá-lo, o quê?

– Apenas FRIDAY tem essas diretrizes e está instruída a passá-las somente se você aceitar o caso.

– O meu chefe sabe que as Indústrias Stark estão me contratando? Porque vai soar meio suspeito, visto que vocês têm o seu próprio Departamento Legal. – Pepper deu um meio sorriso para Prisma.

– Rowan Doherty não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse pelas Indústrias Stark. Ele nos deve, e agora estamos cobrando o favor. – e seria um baita favor. Um que Prisma nem sabia por onde começar.

 

**ANTES**

 

Quando JARVIS era ativo, as diretrizes dele consistiam em servir e proteger Anthony Edward Stark.

Quando Prisma ficou orfã e sob a guarda de Tony, ela descobriu que JARVIS tinha uma segunda diretriz: servir e proteger Prisma Elizabeth Grey. Se Prisma tivesse descoberto isto antes, teria feito miséria deste tipo de poder em suas mãos.

Quando JARVIS deixou de existir e FRIDAY ocupou o seu lugar, Prisma pensou que as diretrizes do antigo AI não haviam sido repassadas para FRIDAY. Ela sabia que Tony criou a nova AI com tantos protocolos de segurança, depois do fiasco que foi Ultron, que FRIDAY poderia ser considerada uma criança em crescente aprendizado em comparação ao que foi JARVIS. Então foi com surpresa que, ao chegar na Torre Stark, assim que a sua retina foi escaneada para dentro do sistema, acionando o elevador, a voz de FRIDAY soou no mesmo.

– Bem-vinda a Torre Stark. Reconhecendo: Prisma E. Grey. Diretriz dois. Protocolo de segurança ativado. Na ausência de Anthony E. Stark, a matriz FRIDAY deve responder a Prisma E. Grey.

– Como é? – Prisma piscou bestamente para o monitor que mostrava os andares passando de dez em dez segundos.

– Você é a nova chefe agora srta. Grey. Ao menos enquanto o chefe estiver em coma. – o elevador parou e suas portas abriram-se diretamente para a oficina de Tony.

– FRIDAY?

– Considerando a razão de sua vinda, pensei que gostaria logo de começar o trabalho.

– Sim... Mas achei que seria disponibilizado para mim um escritório, não a oficina de Tony.

– O chefe deixou uma mensagem para você, cujo protocolo de segurança da Torre informa que deve ser transmitida somente dentro da oficina. – claro, porque aquele lugar deveria ter o sistema de segurança de uns vinte RAFT. Prisma largou a sua bolsa de viagem sobre uma cadeira vazia, acariciou DUM-E que bipou alegremente ao vê-la e sentou e um banco de três pés, o mesmo que Tony deveria usar para ficar horas a fio debruçado sobre a mesa criando coisas incríveis para o mundo.

– Pode rodar FRIDAY. – o rosto de Tony surgiu em um holograma na frente de Prisma.

– Prisma, se você está recebendo esta mensagem, sabe que estamos com problemas. Ou eu estou morto, ou preso no RAFT. – então essa era a outra situação que Tony mencionou, sobre não estar fisicamente disponível.

Ele não previu um infarto, ele previu uma prisão.

– O Tratado é uma furada, mas uma furada necessária. Os Vingadores não podem se achar acima da vontade do povo. Quando estávamos sob o controle da SHIELD, ao menos as pessoas sentiam-se relativamente seguras. A SHIELD era um órgão independente, mas ainda sim respondia ao Conselho de Segurança Mundial, que arcava com as consequências. A queda da SHIELD e a revelação de que esta foi infiltrada pela HIDRA foi o primeiro soco que desestabilizou a confiança de todos sobre nós. A nossa popularidade estava em alta. Destruímos Nova Iorque, mas éramos novos no assunto, então foi um erro perdoável. No momento que continuamos destruindo e destruindo, nossos erros não eram mais tão perdoáveis assim. O Tratado é válido, mas fraco. Ele protege o povo, mas não protege os Vingadores ou qualquer herói que tente ajudar. Parece que esses países esqueceram que, com a exceção de Thor, nós somos humanos também, somos pertencentes a este planeta e, portanto, precisamos ser considerados tanto algozes como também vítimas. O que eu vou te pedir não vai ser fácil, porque nem para mim é fácil. E não será para você porque eu te conheço. Você vai querer saber cada detalhe, todos os pormenores, do que estará enfrentando. Porque isto é uma batalha. Não, é uma guerra. E é por isso que eu pedi a sua ajuda, porque de guerra, você entende. FRIDAY irá lhe fornecer todas as informações que você solicitar, todas que forem relevantes para este caso. Peço que, mesmo de posse dessas informações, as analise de forma distante e didática, como uma advogada. Desprenda-se emocionalmente porque eu sei que você vai querer socar alguém depois do que vier a descobrir.

Isto não estava soando bom para Prisma. Se Tony sabia que ela iria querer socar alguém, por que estava pedindo isto a ela?

– Eu quero que você acerte o Tratado. Nos servidores de FRIDAY há uma lista de heróis atuantes nos EUA. A lista é pequena, mas eles são o que possuem maior atividade nos últimos seis meses. Os procure, os consulte, porque este Tratado também irá abrangê-los. A ONU está pensando a níveis mundiais, mas há aqueles que querem apenas ajudar a sua comunidade. Eles também precisam estar garantidos. Quero que você traga os Vingadores para casa, todos eles, porque precisaremos deles mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Tony pausou, desviou o olhar e Prisma sabia que isto era um indício de que a próxima requisição seria algo extremamente difícil para ele. – Preciso que você consiga a anistia de James Buchanan Barnes. – como é? Até mesmo para falar Tony parecia estar engasgando nas palavras. Por que Prisma iria querer fazer isto?

Mesmo que o bombardeio de Viena não tenha sido ele, o Soldado Invernal tinha uma lista de crimes de mais de setenta anos. Isso daí não era uma coisa fácil de ser anistiada.

Tony deu um sorriso para a câmera.

– E se não for pedir muito, se eu estiver no RAFT, me tire de lá. – Prisma riu. – Mas só depois de tirar Ross do Departamento de Segurança. – a segunda parte foi dita com uma expressão séria. – Tudo o que você precisa para conseguir este feito está com a FRIDAY. – havia um sorriso de triunfo no rosto de Tony. – Eu mesmo queria ter feito isto mas, como você vê, não deu. – Tony suspirou, havia um ar de cansaço o rodeando, assim como um olhar derrotado. – Boa sorte Prisma. – o holograma desapareceu.

Prisma quis bater com a testa na mesa na sua frente. Tony estava pedindo o mundo, e ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria lhe dar nem ao menos metade deste. Mas tentaria. Até o seu último suspiro, tentaria. Mas antes teria que traçar prioridades.

– FRIDAY, me ligue com William Solace no Lenox Hill.

 

**AGORA**

 

– Eu não quero te pressionar nem nada. – Will voltou a atenção para Tony, além do vidro de observação. – Mas quanto mais o tempo passa, mais o estado dele deteriora. Os remédios ajudam, mas precisamos reverter o caso antes que ocorra outro incidente.

– Pensei que o fato de estar o mantendo em coma fosse para evitar incidentes. – Will suspirou. Receber a ligação de Prisma, após um dia cansativo de trabalho no Lenox Hill, havia sido uma grande surpresa. Ambos não foram muito próximos em sua época de infância e adolescência. Na verdade, Prisma sempre o intimidou um pouco. Era bonita demais para ser filha de quem era, mas quando chegavam as horas dos treinos, Will era dolorosamente lembrado de quem ela era filha.

Havia uma aura selvagem que rodeava Prisma, contida pela força de vontade dela de parecer normal. Os olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho de sabedoria, loucura e divertimento, os seus movimentos eram graciosos, mas letais. E quando trajava a sua armadura de advogada: saias de grife, camisas de seda, saltos meia pata, cabelo escuro cuidadosamente penteado e preso, maquiagem perfeitamente aplicada, ela era mais assustadora do que se estivesse empunhando as suas tradicionais espadas gêmeas e escudo.

Então, quando Will foi contatado por ela, achou estar alucinando.

– Eu estou oferecendo a maior oportunidade de sua carreira. – ela disse antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para questionar o motivo da ligação. – Com um pagamento bem melhor do que o salário mísero que você recebe no Lenox Hill. – Will era movido a curiosidade, sempre foi. Se não fosse, jamais teria chegado perto de Nico, ou estaria se relacionando com ele. Então ele aceitou a proposta de Prisma sem saber direito do que se tratava, deixou-se ser levado para a Torre Stark e assinar um contrato de sigilo antes de ser finalmente informado do porquê ele estar ali.

Will era bom, mas ele não podia operar milagres.

O coração de Tony Stark estava severamente deteriorado. O homem precisaria de um coração novo e a fila de espera era bem longa. E mesmo com o coração novo, o AVC deixaria sequelas irreversíveis. Tony Stark não seria mais o mesmo depois que acordasse de seu coma induzido. Mas uma coisa, após ler e reler todo o histórico médico do homem, chamou a atenção de Will.

– O que é Extremis? – ele perguntou em uma reunião com Pepper e Prisma para poder explicar a elas a extensão dos danos no sistema de Stark. As duas mulheres trocaram olhares e Prisma assentiu para Pepper. Aparentemente aquilo foi uma indicação de que Will era confiável com esta informação. Dois minutos depois, na pasta do servidor que ele usava para anotar o progresso do tratamentos que estava aplicando em Stark, Will percebeu que havia um novo arquivo chamado “extremis.doc”.

Era um arquivo de mais de trezentas páginas que relatava passo a passo o que era a pesquisa Extremis. Por que ela não foi aplicada ao mercado, e havia notas de rodapé sobre como a dita pesquisa foi a causa da confusão com o Mandarim.

– Isto pode funcionar! – Will declarou depois de uma noite em claro lendo tudo o que pôde ler sobre o Extremis. – O “vírus” pode restaurar o coração e o cérebro de Stark. Provavelmente até mesmo outros órgãos danificados com o tempo. Porque vamos confessar, o fígado dele não parece lá dos melhores.

– Acha que não pensamos nisto? – Prisma o interrompeu. – Tony conseguiu estabilizar o Extremis na Pepper, mas se ela ficar irritada, ainda pode queimar algumas coisas, mas de forma controlada. Só que Pepper é a pessoa mais zen que existe, Tony não.

– Mas e se for temporário?

– O quê?

– Como eu falei, um “vírus”. O Extremis pode ser injetado em Tony, em um período calculado, fazer o seu trabalho e então ser expelido pelo próprio sistema de Tony.

– O meu nível de conhecimento em Biologia é fraco, mas pelo que eu lembro, coisas somente são “expelidas” do nosso organismo quando este rejeita o objeto estranho dentro dele. E o efeito colateral deste processo nem sempre é agradável e, portanto, pode ser mais prejudicial do que realmente ajudar.

– Sim, mas podemos fazer de modo que o organismo reconheça o Extremis como parte de si e após absorvê-lo, desfaça-se das impurezas restantes como se desfaz de qualquer outro tipo de enzima não mais necessária.

– Will... Eu te trouxe aqui porque você é um especialista em tratamento intensivo, principalmente em relação a doenças crônicas, que é o caso de Tony. Não sabia que você era bom em genética e mutação.

– Eu posso aprender. – e Prisma não duvidava disto, mas ele precisaria de ajuda e ela sabia quem poderia ajudá-lo. O problema é que convencer Helen Cho a ajudar foi fácil, difícil estava sendo encontrar Bruce Banner. O cientista fugiu usando tecnologia Stark e esta era tão boa que nem mesmo a própria conseguia se encontrar.

 

**ANTES**

 

Tony tinha razão: Prisma queria socar alguma coisa. De preferência, os dentes do Capitão América.

Steve Rogers era um idiota. Um imbecil, um mimadinho sem noção, e a lista ia piorando a cada informação obtida, a cada vídeo de segurança que FRIDAY disponibilizava para Prisma, a cada conversa gravada entre Tony e Rogers, nas instalações dos Vingadores, apenas confirmavam para ela que Capitão América era um estúpido. Conversas e vídeos também foram gravados pela armadura do Homem de Ferro durante as batalhas, fora todos os dados que Tony disponibilizou sobre Zemo e a Siberia.

E após ver, rever e ver de novo tudo, incluindo o pavoroso vídeo da morte de Maria e Howard Stark, Prisma chegou a uma única conclusão:

Steve Rogers era um cretino mentiroso.

Tudo o que ele fez foi agir como uma criança imatura que não gostou da ideia de levar um não na cara. E, convenhamos, era isto que Rogers era. Veja o histórico dele:

Rogers violou a lei, CINCO vezes, para alistar-se no Exército e só não foi preso por pena e por sorte. Depois, ele violou ordens diretas e foi atrás do pelotão de Barnes no meio de uma zona de guerra. Se Prisma não estava enganada, isto categorizava-se como deserção. E Rogers foi punido? Não, ele foi enaltecido, promovido de soldado raso a capitão. Rogers foi literalmente promovido! A patente não era apenas figurativa, ela era oficial.

Rogers ficou famoso por seu caráter, por ser o sujeito que queria se alistar porque não gostava de _bullying_. Rogers também tinha um curioso histórico, que foi convenientemente escondido pelo Exército, criminal. Arruaça, briga de rua, baderna. Fora o histórico médico. Prisma podia imaginá-lo pequeno, doente, fraco, o centro das atenções de uma mãe zelosa e trabalhadora. O pequeno protegido do melhor amigo. Steve Rogers era mimado e sem noção.

E jovem, absurdamente jovem.

Rogers não passou nem um ano em campo de batalha antes de afundar no Ártico com aquele avião. Ele não era um combatente experiente, ele não teve um treinamento completo. Ele seguia os instintos e teve sorte desses funcionarem. E era jovem, extremamente jovem. Tirando os anos congelado, Rogers mentalmente tinha apenas 26 anos, dois a menos que Prisma. Desde quando um homem de 26 anos sabe o que está fazendo da vida? E as pessoas o seguiam. As pessoas estupidamente o seguiam.

Menos Tony.

Rogers achava que Tony não o seguia cegamente porque era volátil e gostava de contrariar. Tony tinha 20 anos a mais de experiência de vida sobre Rogers, portanto era absurdo que ele considerasse que tudo que saía da boca do Capitão fosse sagrado e passível de aceitação. Tudo bem que Tony era inseguro, imaturo às vezes, rebelde em muitos casos, mas vinte anos de acertos e erros contavam mais do que o fato de que Rogers foi injetado com uma substância duvidosa, passou por um banho artificial de raios vita e então foi considerado perfeito em todos os sentidos. Ao menos fisicamente.

Mentalmente era outra história.

A SHIELD afundou, mas antes disto ter acontecido Tony conseguiu surrupiar alguns arquivos bem interessantes. Arquivos que não foram expostos pela Viúva Negra (outra que Prisma queria socar) durante a queda da SHIELD.

Rogers não foi liberado para serviço.

A psiquiatra da SHIELD declarou que Rogers precisaria passar por um sério tratamento pois sofria de estresse pós-traumático. O homem se matou, por uma grande causa, é claro, apenas para acordar 70 anos depois, descobrir que não morreu, mas todos que ele conhecia sim, acordar em um mundo que não era o seu e não ter nem ao menos tempo de adaptar-se antes de ser arremessado em campo de batalha de novo.

Nick Fury, obviamente, ignorou a psiquiatra, escondeu (muito mal, diga-se de passagem) essa avaliação e meteu Rogers em campo como se este estivesse perfeitamente saudável. E depois vinha reclamar de Tony? Hipocrisia, hipocrisia.

Tony, outro que Prisma queria socar.

Tony queria que ela conseguisse anistia para Barnes. O mesmo Barnes que matou Howard e Maria. Sim, logicamente não era culpa do homem, ele era apenas a arma, quem puxou o gatilho foi a HIDRA, mas Prisma conhecia Tony o suficiente para saber que o homem não fazia isto porque tinha esta mesma linha de pensamento que ela. Ele fazia isto por razões que somente ele poderia explicar. FRIDAY gravou toda a luta entre Barnes, Rogers e o Homem de Ferro na Siberia, até o momento em que o display do capacete da armadura foi desativado. Gravou a indagação de Tony e a negação de Steve até o momento em que o Capitão percebeu que não podia mentir mais.

Hipócrita! Capitão América era um hipócrita. Ele exigia a verdade, nada mais que a verdade, de todos ao seu redor, mas mentia para todos conforme a sua conveniência. E FRIDAY também mostrou para Prisma a armadura que Tony usou naquele dia. A armadura em frangalhos e com o reator destruído. E o estrago que havia no reator, no peito da armadura, era claro, era em um formato transversal, lembrando uma suave meia lua, no formato do escudo largado ao canto da oficina e com respingos de sangue. Capitão América cravou o escudo com força o suficiente no peito de Tony para desativar o reator arc.

O mesmo reator que não fazia nem pouco tempo era o que mantinha Tony vivo.

Prisma contou até dez, quando isto não adiantou, contou até vinte. A contagem de vinte não adiantou também. Então, ela tomou o caminho da academia que havia andares abaixo e socou por duas horas um saco de areia. Isto sim adiantou.

Quando retornou para a oficina, que ironicamente virou o seu escritório, ela começou a planejar o que fazer. Queria esmagar cada Vingador sob a sola dos seus merecidamente conquistados Jimmy Choo, mas Tony pedira um favor e ela iria atendê-lo, mesmo que o que quisesse era deixar os Vingadores apodrecendo em qualquer buraco em que eles se enfiaram.

Mas antes, ela teria que lidar com Ross, e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

 

**AGORA**

 

Prisma tinha a certeza que se Thaddeus Ross continuasse a bufar daquele jeito e ficasse mais vermelho, ele iria estourar uma veia.

O que Pepper havia feito não foi contratar somente Prisma, mas contratar a Doherty, Lawson e Associados como firma oficial que iria advogar em nome dos Vingadores sobre o Tratado. Se Pepper usasse o Departamento Legal das Indústrias Stark para isto, ocorreria um conflito de interesses. Tony Stark, a pessoa física, era um Vingador, Tony Stark, a pessoa jurídica, não tinha nenhuma relação com os Vingadores exceto a de oferecer patrocínio a iniciativa, como outras empresas faziam. Misturar ambos causaria problemas. Mas Tony Stark, como Vingador, poderia contratar advogados para defender o grupo. Doherty, Lawson e Associados foi a firma escolhida. Prisma Grey a advogada exigida por Pepper para exercer esta representação.

E, como advogada dos Vingadores, Prisma poderia processar quem ela bem entendesse no nome desses.

Incluindo Thaddeus Ross, por violação de direitos, por prisão preventiva sem o devido mandado judicial, violação de tratados internacionais, tortura e ameaça.

Ross prendeu os Vingadores sem ler os seus direitos, sem autorização judicial, em solo internacional, manteve Wanda sob uma camisa de força e inibidores que prejudicaram a sua saúde, o que podia ser considerado como tortura, e ameaçou a segurança daqueles associados aos Vingadores caso esses não cooperassem. Prisma tinha vídeos, gravações de áudio de interrogatórios e outros documentos incriminadores que corroboravam o seu caso. E caso o Congresso não aceitasse as suas acusações, ela teria uma conversa privada com Ross e garantiria que ele tirasse o corpo fora deste jogo se não quisesse ser arruinado pelo resto da vida.

Thaddeus Ross era uma cobra venenosa, mas Tony dissera que a chamou porque o que ela enfrentaria pela frente seria uma guerra. E que de guerra, ela entendia. Muito mais do que Ross.

– Como os senhores podem ver. – Prisma apontou para a televisão presente no salão. Esta mostrava imagens das câmeras de segurança do aeroporto de Leipzig, momentos depois da fuga de Barnes e Rogers, e justamente quando Ross e a sua força chegaram para apreender os outros Vingadores. A equipe médica já encontrava-se no local e Tony estava preocupado demais em acompanhar Rhodes para perceber o que acontecia a sua volta. – Não consta, entre os homens acompanhando o Secretário Ross, nenhum representante da força policial alemã. Entretanto... – Prisma remexeu nas pastas sobre a mesa que usava, retirando de uma delas uma folha e entregando ao presidente do comitê.

Destituir um Secretário de Defesa não era fácil. Precisava-se de aprovação do Congresso para assim o processo ser passado para as mãos da Justiça, e Ross tinha tanta gente com o rabo preso a ele lá dentro que conseguir a aprovação seria um trabalho de Hércules. Contudo, embora Ross tivesse gente com o rabo preso, também tinha muita gente que queria chutá-lo dali. Prisma estava dando a esses poucos a oportunidade de livrar-se daquela praga.

Ela poderia processar Ross no âmbito civil, mas ela não queria apenas uma condenação que poderia ser relevada pela posição que ele possuía e pelos anos de serviço prestado as forças armadas. Ela queria Ross arruinado politicamente de forma que o seu nome não fosse nem ao menos mencionado nos becos escuros da Casa Branca. Então, o Congresso era a única opção dela.

– A lista que está nas mãos do senhor são os nomes de todos os oficiais que acompanharam o Secretário Ross nesta prisão. Oficiais ativos e que servem como guardas carcerários no RAFT. – Prisma retornou a mesa e recolheu algumas pastas. – Curiosamente, homens e mulheres dispensados das forças armadas por estarem mentalmente inadequados ao serviço. Sargento Oliver Brown, dispensando após três incursões no Afeganistão. O psiquiatra que o avaliou informou que o sargento sofre de estresse pós-traumático, o que o faz ter surtos de agressvidade e severa disassociação emocional, beirando a sociopatia. Um homem assim guardando uma prisão. Hum... nada bom.

Ross estava soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, Prisma podia ver pelo canto de olho, o que a fazia querer rir.

– Tenente Lila Havenfort. Sofre de terrores noturnos e psicose.

– Senhor Senador, Presidente do Comitê. – o advogado de defesa de Ross interrompeu quando Prisma estava prestes a entregar a terceira pasta ao dito presidente. – Levando em consideração que isto são avaliações psiquiátricas, creio que houve uma severa violação do sigilo médico-paciente aqui. – Ross sorriu triunfante e Prisma apenas piscou repetidamente os seus longos cílios, como se não entendesse aonde o colega advogado queria chegar.

– Devido a extrema gravidade dos distúrbios desses soldados, os psiquiatras que os avaliram são legalmente obrigados a colocá-los sob alerta preventivo. – Prisma disse em tom calmo. – Caro colega, o senhor conhece esta lista? Caso não, deixe-me explicar. É uma lista de acesso pela Justiça para verificação caso algum ex-militar seja apreendido após cometer algum crime de natureza psicoemocional. Estresse pós-traumático é considerado algo sério nos dias de hoje e a nossa cultura machista e opressora faz com que muitos desses homens e mulheres que serviram o nosso país, ao invés de prosseguirem com o tratamento após a avaliação inicial, desistam do mesmo com vergonha de serem taxados de malucos. A lista é para a Justiça saber que o crime cometido pode ter sido por causa dessa ausência de tratamento, não porque é pessoa é amoral. Obter a lista de funcionários do RAFT não foi ilegal. Esta é disponibilizada para o público, já que a prisão em si foi constituída legalmente.

O RAFT foi criado após Nova Iorque, criado para apreender superhumanos, inumanos e afins. Loki foi levado de volta a Asgard para ser julgado e aprisionado lá, mas e se surgisse outros Lokis que não tivessem uma Asgard para prendê-los? Havia o RAFT. Outra razão na lista que Prisma entregou ao Congresso do porquê a prisão dos Vingadores ter sido ilegal. Com exceção de Wanda, todos os outros eram humanos normais cuja única coisa que possuíam era um equipamento maneiro e treinamento tático militar. Eram dignos de prisão comum, não o RAFT.

– E as informações militares sobre os funcionários que servem no RAFT também são dispobilizadas para o público. O acesso a lista me foi concedido por um juiz. Se o sr. Presidente do Comitê desejar, eu possuo a autorização aqui. – o senador que exercia a função de presidente daquele comitê fez uma negativa com a mão, indicando que não era necessário a cópia da autorização judicial. – Outra curiosidade é que a prisão é de caráter civil, criada para conter civis, então por que há militares trabalhando nela? Mais, militares que foram considerados inaptos ao serviço?

Agora Ross tinha cara de quem queria que um buraco se abrisse e o engolisse enquanto Prisma permaneceu com uma expressão de pura inocência no rosto, embora quisesse sorrir cruelmente para o Secretário e dizer: você é bom, mas eu sou mais.

 

**ANTES**

 

– Posso contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes em que você me pediu favores. – Clarisse ergeu o punho fechado. – Nenhuma. Essas foram as vezes. Quem era mesmo que dizia que dever aos outros é sinal de ruína? – ela riu daquela maneira que sempre fazia Prisma querer socar os dentes para fora da boca dela.

Clarisse era rude, era cruel, era estupidamente leal, era uma guerreira em todos os sentidos. Era a queridinha do pai delas. E também era a sua irmã favorita. E, convenientemente, era uma tenente do Exército Americano.

– Thaddeus Ross. – Prisma disse sem preambulos enquanto os seus olhos sempre atentos percorriam pelo ambiente ao seu redor. Para as pessoas que passavam na rua, para os funcionários daquele Starbucks, para os outros clientes do estabelecimento, para Clarisse que sorria.

– Há três rotas de fuga aqui. Pretende ser atacada em algum momento? Pensei que ao escolher o Direito você havia desistido do campo de batalha. – Clarisse era a queridinha do pai delas, enquanto Prisma era a decepção. Uma guerreira nata, o deus havia berrado nos ouvidos dela quando soube dos planos de Prisma, poderia ser uma Amazona, ele continuou, poderia ser a rainha delas, mas preferiu a vida mundana e mortal. Nem ao menos servir ao país como um militar ela escolheu servir.

– Thaddeus Ross. – Prisma repetiu e Clarisse rolou os olhos.

– O que tem ele?

– Quero afundá-lo tanto na lama que ele jamais conseguirá se reerguer. – Clarisse arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

– Não é a toa que você está procurando por rotas de fuga. Vai precisar, se pretende enfrentar Ross.

– Tenho podres contra ele, razões legais para processá-lo e convencer o Congresso a destituí-lo. Mas eu quero arrancar esta erva daninha pela raiz e fazê-lo de exemplo para as outras que pensarem em crescer no seu lugar.

– Adoro quando você ataca diretamente na jugular. – Clarisse debochou e Prisma sorriu por detrás da borda de seu copo de café. – Mas vir a mim foi inutilidade. Saio para incursão na próxima semana, e mesmo que não estivesse indo, eu sou boa em batalhas, não em espionagem. Isto requer paciência, coisa que eu não tenho.

– Eu sei. Mas não foi exatamente eu que casei com o filho de um ladrão. – Prisma sorriu de novo e Clarisse rolou os olhos.

– Isto é por causa do Chris.

– Soube que ele tem grandes habilidades em conseguir as informações que quer e hackear as que não consegue obter diretamente da fonte. Tentou quebrar cinco vezes o sistema de segurança das Indústrias Stark. A última foi exatamente semana passada. Me diz, o que Rodriguez pode querer com as Indústrias Stark? – a postura relaxada de Clarisse mudou bruscamente, isto porque ela reconhecia em Prisma o tom de ameaça imbutido em uma pergunta aparentemente inofensiva.

– Chris é fã dos Vingadores, ele faz isto por diversão.

– Penetrar o sistema de uma empresa de tecnologia altamente avançada? O nome disso é espionagem industrial. É crime. Que eu relevaria se não fosse o fato de que a tentativa da semana passada não foi nos servidores das Indústrias Stark, foi no servidor pessoal de Tony Stark. Servidor que não é de conhecimento público. – os ombros de Clarisse ficaram ainda mais tesos. – Devo listar as implicações que este fato pode ocasionar? Começando com invasão de privacidade...

– Chris é fã do Tony Stark. Ele quer saber por que o homem sumiu da mídia.

– Mande um e-mail para o Marketing perguntando ao invés de cometer um crime cibernético.

– O que você quer Prisma? – Clarisse disse, derrotada. Prisma não iria processar o cunhado, não de pronto, mas divulgar que ela sabia o que Chris estava aprontando era deixar claro que, a qualquer momento, quando lhe conviesse, ela iria usar esta informação ao seu favor.

– Para não processá-lo? Thaddeu Ross. Eu quero saber tudo sobre ele. Onde ele foi, com quem ele falou, até as horas que ele mijou.

– Isso não é crime? – Clarisse provocou e Prisma somente depositou o copo vazio sobre a mesa, recolheu a sua bolsa do encosto da cadeira e levantou graciosamente desta, dando uma piscadela para a irmã.

– Eu não conto se você não contar.

 

**AGORA**

 

Prisma acordouem um pulo, desnorteada e olhando ao seu redor, tentando entender o que acontecia. Acima de sua cabeça flutuavam projeções exibindo os noticiários de ao menos cinco partes do mundo. Três deles repetiam as reportagens sobre a demissão do Secretário Ross e o corrente processo que ele enfrentava por causa da prisão ilegal dos Vingadores, e outros crimes que surgiam quanto mais o passado dele era escavado. Agora que a bomba tinha sido plantada, Prisma repassou o caso para um grupo de especialistas da Doherty, Lawson e Associados.

– Eu tenho que confessar que às vezes você me dá medo. – Rowan disse a ela quando Prisma anunciou que estava repassando o caso para outros colegas, agora que o mesmo já estava praticamente montado. Confiava que, com as informações que eles tinham nas mãos, isto fosse o suficiente para arruinar Ross para sempre. – Às vezes você entra no tribunal como se estivesse entrando em uma arena para gladiar contra um leão. – Prisma riu, mas não disse nada. Se o seu chefe a temia as vezes, isto era bom. Rowan era o sujeito mais casca grossa que conhecia.

Agora, com Ross fora do caminho, era hora de partir para a próxima briga:

O Tratado de Sokovia. O mesmo que ela estava lendo e relendo, revirando livros e artigos e leis internacionais e inerentes de cada país assinante. Convenção de Genebra, Leis de Direitos Humanos. Era tanto artigo e inciso e alínea misturando-se em sua cabeça que uma enxaqueca começou a latejar atrás de seu olho esquerdo e só aliviou após duas aspirinas e um breve cochilo sobre a mesa de trabalho de Tony.

– FRIDAY? O que foi? – porque o fato de ter acordado no susto foi porque FRIDAY a tinha chamado.

– Um visitante a espera na sala. – um vídeo de segurança surgiu em frente aos olhos embaçados de Prisma, que piscou várias vezes para que a sua visão entrasse em foco o suficiente para ver quem era.

Prisma saiu da cadeira em um pulo, correu para o elevador e praticamente arremessou-se para fora deste quando chegou na cobertura.

– Dr. Banner! – ela caminhou a passos largos em direção ao homem, erguendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas parou de repente e recolheu a mão, franziu as sobrancelhas e mirou Bruce com estranheza. Bruce a mirou de volta com igual estranheza diante dessa mudança brusca de atitude. – O que o senhor faz aqui? – porque no último mês tudo o que Prisma havia feito foi tentar encontrar Banner para ajudá-la com a situação de Tony, mas o homem era difícil de se achar. Espiões poderiam aprender grandes coisas com ele.

– Eu sei que Tony tem tentado me encontrar, mas eu não podia voltar, não com o Tratado... Não, não o Tratado. Não com Ross estando por detrás do Tratado. Mas então eu vi a notícia. – convenientemente a televisão atrás do físico ligou na CNN, onde passava a reportagem sobre a derrocada de Ross. – Achei que era uma boa hora de retornar e ver do que esse Tratado fala.

– Curioso, Tony achava que você não apoiaria o Tratado.

– Por causa de Ross. Somente por causa de Ross. – Bruce franziu as sobrancelhas. – E como assim “achava”? – Prisma suspirou.

– Venha comigo dr. Banner. – e caminhou para o elevador, sendo seguida de perto por Bruce.

A curta viagem deles da cobertura ao subterrâneo foi feita em absoluto silêncio, e quando as portas do elevador se abriram para a silenciosa ala hospitalar, Prisma viu, de rabo de olho, Bruce fazer uma expressão extremamente sofrida enquanto a seguia em direção ao quarto de Tony.

– O que aconteceu? – Bruce perguntou quando eles pararam em frente a janela de observação. O quarto estava com as luzes apagadas, apenas a iluminação do corredor e das máquinas tornavam possível ver o corpo imóvel sobre a cama.

– Dr. Bannera história é longa, nada agradável e pode ocasionar um incidente verde de sua parte. O que você precisa saber é que estamos trabalhando para reverter este quadro. Temos um ótimo médico ao nosso dispor, dr. Will Solace, e a dra. Helen Cho também está conosco. Precisávamos apenas de você para dar continuidade ao projeto.

– Projeto? Que projeto?

– Extremis. – Prisma esclareceu e Bruce piscou repetidamente. Conhecia Extremis, pois este era um dos vários projetos paralelos que trabalhava com Tony antes de Ultron e do seu sumiço no mundo.

– Extremis, em Tony, não é uma solução aconselhável. Este é uma versão amena do Hulk, controlável, mas igualmente perigosa. Pepper consegue mantê-lo estável, mas Tony não é uma opção viável. Mesmo que ele possuísse a calma da Pepper, ainda há o estresse pós-traumático, a hiperatividade, e o fato de que, como Homem de Ferro e estando em constante risco, as chances de perder o controle emocional são grandes.

– Foi isso o que ela me disse. – Will surgiu ao lado de Bruce. – Mas eu pensei, e se for temporário? Alterar o Extremis de forma a ser absorvido pelo corpo somente durante o tempo em que este precisa para restaurar as partes danificadas e então ser expelido naturalmente pelo organismo? A dra. Cho está oferecendo muitas ideias diante do seu conhecimento em regeneração molecular. Mas o senhor dr. Banner, – havia um brilho quase infanfil nos olhos de Will, o de uma criança que parecia não acreditar por ter finalmente encontrado o seu ídolo. – a sua pesquisa sobre mutação genética por vias artificiais é sem precedentes. – e nisto Will passou o braço sobre os ombros do cientista, começando a destrinchar as ideias que teve sobre como alterar o Extremis a favor deles e, fascinado diante das teorias que ouvia, Bruce deixou-se levar pelo rapaz mais novo.

Prisma suspirou cansada quando os dois cientistas desapareceram em uma esquina e encostou a testa na superfície gelada do vidro de observação.

– Eu juro que quando tudo isto acabar, eu vou te bater. – murmurou para o homem inconsciente dentro do quarto.

Era uma mentira, na verdade. Quando tudo isto acabasse, Prisma abraçaria Tony e nunca mais o largaria.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Você não precisa me dizer uma, duas vezes, se perguntar o porquê de estarmos aqui,_

_Apenas precisamos parar a inundação antes que percamos tudo e nos afoguemos por causa do medo._

_(Journey – Natasha Blume)_

 

**ANTES**

 

Nova Iorque estava um caos.

Era a primeira semana dela na cidade e a mesma estava sob intenso ataque alienígena. Prisma não era de Nova Iorque, ela era nascida em Cambridge, Massachusetts, viveu alguns poucos anos em Nova Iorque e então mudou-se para a ensolarada Califórnia. Porque para onde Joana ia, como empregada das Indústrias Stark, Prisma ia. Joana era amiga e funcionária de Tony, uma das principais designers de armas da empresa, o seu conhecimento em mecânica e computação era sem igual e um dos gansos dos ovos de ouro da companhia, depois de Tony é claro.

Dos oito aos dezoito anos ela viveu em Nova Jersey, mas fora um breve momento, aos dezesseis anos, em que voltou a Nova Iorque para defender o Olímpo, Prisma nunca mais esteve na cidade. Isto até que a Doherty, Lawson e Associados resolveram a contratar direto de Havard. Agora ela estava de volta a Nova Iorque, ainda sem um lugar fixo para morar, sem a sua mudança nem mesmo ter chegado na cidade e esta estava sendo destruída.

Prisma deslizou sobre o asfalto trincado até parar sob a mesa de ferro, ainda em pé, na varanda de um café. A explosão havia feito escombros voarem por toda a parte. Explosão não, o Hulk na verdade, que rugia metros acima da cabeça dela e arremessava corpos de alienígenas no chão como se esperasse que esses quicassem como uma bola de borracha. Quando Cronos atacou, ao menos ele teve a decência de colocar todos os mortais para dormir e concentrar as suas forças somente no Empire State. Loki estava atirando para todos os lados, esperando acertar alguma coisa.

Prisma sabia de uma coisa: ali não podia ficar. O subterrâneo, no momento, era o local mais seguro, pois a batalha não tinha um lugar de concentração, não havia um perímetro, porque os alienígenas pouco se importavam com casualidades. Algo passou zunindo pela rua, deixando um rastro vermelho e azul em seu caminho, acertou três alienígenas que estavam com as armas erguidas e avançando por entre carros revirados, os derrubando imediatamente, antes de voltar com a mesma velocidade que veio. Prisma arriscou dar uma olhada além do seu esconderijo para ver a bandeira americana avançar em direção aos alienigenas.

Não, sério, era a bandeira americana vestindo um homem, porque aquele uniforme era a coisa mais ridícula que ela já vira na vida. E ela conhecia Tony Stark, um homem que achava que vermelho e dourado era sinônimo de discrição.

Capitão América passou por ela, sem nem ao menos vasculhar o perímetro. Haviam becos e prédios vazios ao seu redor, locais onde inimigos ou vítimas poderiam estar escondidos, e ele simplesmente seguiu em frente sem nem ao menos dar um relance além das janelas quebradas e portas entreabertas. Era um idiota.

Mas pensar na idiotice dele não era a preocupação de Prisma, que saiu de sob a mesa e fez o que o capitão não fez, observou o seu redor. Havia uma entrada de metrô a duzentos metros e um caminho aparentemente desempedido. Prisma inspirou profundamente e disparou em uma corrida, passou por cima de pedras, deslizou sobre o capô de carros e saltou por sobre uma perigosa rachadura no asfalto e, quando estava chegando a entrada, um alienígena surgiu como uma aparição na sua frente. Prisma somente reagiu, as espadas gêmeas de bronze celestial e aço, a mistura mais perigosa a sair das forjas de Hefesto, pois tinha efeito tanto em semideuses quanto mortais, surgiram em suas mãos com a mesma velocidade que aquele alienígena, e desapareceram assim que cumpriram o seu trabalho de eliminar a ameaça e abrir caminho para o metrô.

Prisma desceu as escadas e ousou um relance por cima do ombro, apenas para ver o Homem de Ferro guiar um míssel na direção do portal e desaparecer além deste. Ela considerou ficar ali, ver o desfecho daquilo tudo, esperar Tony retornar, mas alienígenas estavam surgindo das esquinas a dois quarteirões de onde ela estava e logo a veriam. Prisma deu as costas para a cena e desceu as escadas, desaparecendo no subterrâneo.

 

**AGORA**

 

– Pensei que estava se escondendo de mim. – Prisma sorriu quando Rhodes a envolveu em um abraço apertado, que ela devolveu com igual força. Tony era o tio excêntrico, mas Jim sempre foi o tio legal, o tio favorito que toda criança queria ter. E se Prisma vez o outra tentou incentivar um relacionamento entre sua mãe e Rhodes, por favor perdoeem as fantasias de uma criança procurando por uma família de conto de fadas.

– Jamais. – Prisma respondeu enquanto acompanhava Jim para a sala de visitas, sentando-se no sofá oposto a ele.

Jim queria estar na Torre Stark, ao lado de Tony, mas sabia que precisava manter as aparências. Pepper estava, a muito custo, mantendo os abutres longe, conseguindo esconder a real razão do sumiço de Tony. A mídia dividia-se entre pena pelo pobre bilionário abandonado pelos companheiros a gloriosos momentos em que destrinchava e expunha Tony, e todo o seu passado caótico, cada erro e acerto dele, como uma fratura exposta. A permanência de Jim na base dos Vingadores, junto com Visão, era uma maneira de despistar o público, e felizmente nada de grandes proporções havia acontecido nos últimos meses, nada que incitasse a ajuda dos Vingadores, mas nada tirava da cabeça de Prisma que esta era a calmaria antes da tempestade.

– Por mais que eu esteja adorando ver esse sorriso lindo, qual a razão de você estar aqui? – Jim a conhecia tão bem quanto Tony. Ambos os homens estiveram ao seu lado, de maneira direta ou indireta, por toda a sua vida, sabiam de todos os seus segredos e apoiaram Joana nos momentos mais difíceis de sua doença. Eles eram a sua família.

– O Tratado está me matando. – Prisma disse com um suspiro sofrido. Tony queria que ela alterasse o Tratado de modo que este fosse viável para ambas as partes que o abrangia: o povo e os heróis que dispuseram-se a proteger este povo. Até aí tudo bem, alterar o Tratado não foi tão difícil assim. Convencer os heróis da lista de Tony a ajudá-la foi um pouco mais complicado, mas não impossível, o que estava dando noites insones a ela era que agora eram 135 países assinantes. 135 países que ela precisava convencer a aprovar as alterações. – A ONU está com o pé tão atrás sobre as alterações, que eu não acredito que conseguirei nem mesmo fazê-la me ouvir. Capitão América e a sua estúpida teimosia somente piorou as coisas. E obviamente que o fato de eu estar sugerindo perdão pela ONU aos Vingadores foragidos não está ajudando o meu caso. Eles sabem que precisaremos desses heróis mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas têm medo de ceder e serem provados errados.

James suspirou e recostou no sofá.

Prisma era muito nova. Por mais habilidosa que fosse, ainda sim era muito nova. James ainda lembrava-se daquele bebê de bochechas rosadas e brilhantes olhos castanhos que ele segurou em seus braços horas depois do nascimento. Do sorriso sem dentes, das fraldas que ajudou a trocar, de como, por um momento, ele teve a esperança de que Prisma seguisse os seus passos no Exército e como ficou aliviado quando ela não o fez. Porque ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que ela seria um grande soldado, ficava apavorado que ela entrasse na frente de combate. Prisma já tinha lutado demais para uma vida inteira e Joana fez Tony e James prometerem que garantiriam que a filha teria uma vida normal, mesmo que ela não fosse normal.

O Exército levaria Prisma para longe dos EUA, a manteria segura dos monstros que gostavam de caçar a sua raça, mas também a colocaria em outros tipos de perigo. E ao mesmo tempo que Prisma era jovem, ela era velha demais. A idade era um fator que a ajudou neste caso. Semideuses não costumavam sobreviver a adolescência porque se este milagre acontecia, eles pouco a pouco tornavam-se amadurecidos o suficiente para o seu cheiro ficar enfraquecido ao olfato dos monstros. Ao que parecia, os hormônios da puberdade eram um agravante para que um monstro conseguisse farejar um semideus, esses deixavam o cheiro deles mais forte. A idade adulta e o fim da puberdade trazia segurança, tornava o cheiro tão enfraquecido que não fazia mais desses semideuses um alvo, embora incidentes pudessem ocorrer vez ou outra.

Mas, por mais amadurecida que estivesse, por mais mulher feita que fosse, Prisma, aos olhos de James, ainda seria aquela garota de joelhos ralados, sorriso banguela e olhar traquinas. A garota que, para o desagrado de James, foi mandada muito cedo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. James discutiu por dias com Joana sobre isto, Tony também. Prisma só tinha oito anos, ainda estava segura. Ela estudava em casa, com tutores que passaram pelo crivo extenso de Tony e James, o condomínio que morava era vigiado vinte e quatro horas do dia por JARVIS. Ela tinha tempo. Mas um único momento em que toda essa precaução falhou e Joana pirou.

Prisma não estava preparada para o ataque, pois ela ainda vivia na ilusão de que era uma menina normal, filha de um pai que abdicou de sua responsabilidade e deixou todo o peso de criá-la nas costas da mãe. Ela não sabia que em suas veias havia sangue divino. Ela não sabia quem era, até que um tutor conseguiu driblar o crivo de Tony e atacou. Prisma somente sobreviveu por sorte. Instintos enraizados em seu DNA lhe garantiu a vitória sobre a estranha criatura, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Joana decidir que era hora de parar de guardar a filha dentro de uma redoma de vidro e prepará-la para o pior.

Depois desse dia, Prisma foi despachada para o Acampamento para tornar-se moradora permanente do local, retornando para visitar a família somente durante as férias de verão. E nem mesmo as visitas eram durante as férias inteiras. O afastamento fez James perder anos da vida daquela garota que ele viu nascer. Em um piscar de olhos, ele viu uma menina partir para Nova Jersey, em outro piscar, ele viu uma mulher voltar. E até hoje ele não conseguia assimilar direito uma com a outra.

– Você precisa de aliados. – James declarou ao ver um ar cansado começar a rodear Prisma. Fazia uns seis meses que ela estava nesta luta incessante e sem pausas para respirar, e o excesso de trabalho estava começando a aparecer no rosto dela. As marcas do cansaço que nem mesmo a maquiagem conseguia esconder. – Já falou com T'Challa? – Prisma mirou James como se ele fosse um imbecil.

– Está falando do rei que está abrigando um certo grupo de foragidos que são a causa da maioria das minhas dores de cabeça? – ela falou com deboche e James riu.

– O falecido rei T'Chaka foi o precursor do Tratado. T'Challa pode não estar participando ativamente do assunto no momento, a abertura comercial e política de Wakanda para o mundo deve estar ocupando todo o tempo dele, mas não acredito que ele tenha renunciado ao Tratado. Wakanda ainda é um dos países assinantes.

– Sim. Mas um dos países que permaneceu isolado por tanto tempo que não terá nenhuma voz no conselho da ONU.

– Melhor ainda. Se Wakanda esteve isolada, significa que é um território neutro. Wakanda não teria razão para participar do Tratado já que o isolamento dela a fez parecer que o que acontecia com o resto do mundo não era de seu interesse. A participação no Tratado é uma forma de dizer que ela esta pronta para socializar e que ela se importa com as preocupações que o mundo está sofrendo no momento. A ONU irá ouvir Wakanda. – Prisma esfregou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro.

– FRIDAY? – ela chamou.

– Sim, chefe?

– Por favor me diga que Tony tinha T'Challa na discagem rápida.

– Fazendo a ligação. – James sorriu, um sorriso que Prisma retribuiu. T'Challa era um jovem rei de um país rico e orgulhoso. Prisma somente esperava que ele não fosse uma versão mais jovem e muito mais teimosa de Tony Stark.

 

**ANTES**

 

– Eu sei porque você está aqui e por isso peço educadamente que vá embora. – Prisma piscou repetidamente para o homem atrás do balcão. Luke Cage era extremamente bonito, uma visão, com expressão serena e olhar tranquilo, mas ela sabia exatamente o que aqueles músculos podiam fazer e o que _ele_ podia fazer se ficasse irritado.

– Se soubesse, então já teria servido o Bloody Mary que eu estou doida para beber. – o rosto de Luke torceu-se levemente em desagrado, mas ele não moveu um centímetro de onde estava. Porém, o seu olhar deixou de ser tranquilo e tornou-se desafiador.

– Eu te conheço, a vi pela TV, e sei exatamente que você não veio parar neste buraco, vinda de Manhattan, por causa de uma bebida. – Prisma sorriu largamente para ele, um sorriso de dentes brancos, perfeitos e completamente inocente. Um sorriso que apenas tornou a expressão de Luke mais fechada.

– Deixe-me ver se eu adivinho: você considera o Tratado opressor e somente uma forma do governo de controlar os que eles estão chamando de Inumanos e outros heróis, certo? – Luke não disse nada, não precisava, a cara dele dizia tudo. Prisma soltou um “hum” do fundo da garganta. – Você leu o Tratado? Não, com certeza não, porque o documento encontra-se em revisão no momento e aquilo que foi disponibilizado para o público é uma versão antiga e não mais válida. Mas vamos ser sinceros aqui... Estamos falando de 135 países, não governos, _países._ Ou seja, governantes e governados que são a favor do Tratado. É muita gente com segundas intenções querendo controlar os Inumanos e outros heróis, não acha?

Prisma podia ver nos olhos de Luke que ele ainda não estava feliz por ela estar ali, mas que ele começava a compreender o cenário geral da situação.

– Eu entendo a sua aversão sobre o assunto, entendo mais ainda que não é exatamente por você que você está com medo.

– Os Vingadores foram presos simplesmente porque foram contra o Tratado. – Luke a interrompeu e Prisma trincou os dentes em um sorriso falso enquanto contava até trinta mentalmente.

– Querido, você já deveria ter aprendido que a mídia não é confiável. Os Vingadores foram presos porque violaram leis. Por exemplo, se eu quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça do cara atrás de mim e que desde que eu cheguei aqui não para de olhar para a minha bunda, com certeza uma confusão começaria, você chamaria a polícia, eu seria presa preventivamente, seria solta com o pagamento de uma fiança, seria julgada e talvez condenada. Você sabe como é o procedimento. – ela continuou sorrindo, mesmo diante da expressão cada vez mais azeda de Luke.

– Pelo que sei. – ele se afastou do balcão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo. Jessica Jones, mulher de sorte. – A prisão dos Vingadores foi ilegal. – Prisma deu de ombros e recolheu um punhado de guardanapos de dentro de um copo, começando a dobrá-los em formas assimétricas.

– Nenhuma lei, em seus estágios iniciais, é perfeita. Mas a prisão ilegal foi resolvida, a pessoa que os prendeu ilegalmente foi devidamente punida e agora o Tratado está sendo revisado para garantir que isto não aconteça de novo.

– Perfeito. Eu entendo tudo o que você está dizendo. O que eu não entendo é o que você faz aqui. Esse Tratado não tem nada a ver comigo... ou Jessica. – Prisma riu brevemente e largou os seus origamis mal feitos de lado.

– Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, vocês não são heróis, mas também não conseguem fechar os olhos para o que acontece ao seu redor. Uma hora ou outra vocês vão querer ajudar, vocês já ajudaram, e quando isto acontecer, a vontade de vocês de querer exercer um bem maior vai bater de frente com a vontade do Tratado. E aí, como ficamos? Espero que você esteja disposto a passar outra temporada na cadeia, se pretende ser tão teimoso.

– Você ainda não explicou o que quer aqui. – Luke disse, inclinando-se sobre o balcão, apoiando os cotovelos neste e colocando o seu rosto bem próximo do de Prisma, que sorriu. Era uma posição de abertura, uma posição que mostrava que agora ele estava disposto a ouvir a proposta dela.

– O documento original do Tratado é falho e foi promulgado com muita rapidez. Após o fiasco em tentar fazer todos os Vingadores assinarem, e o fiasco que foi Thaddeus Ross, a ONU percebeu que precisaria rever algumas coisas. O Tratado em si era uma ideia crescente, mas que só foi posto em prática depois do incidente de Sokovia, por isso do nome. Uma lei deste porte, de abrangência mundial, não tem como ser redigida as pressas, antes que outro ataque aconteça. E eles nem ao menos consultaram _todas_ as pessoas que ela afeta. Apenas escreveram e esperaram que ambas as partes concordassem com o assunto, quando uma das partes nem fazia ideia de que o Tratado estava sendo redigido.

Prisma abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro dela dois cartões de visitas, deslizando-os por sobre o balcão, na direção de Luke.

– Um dos cartões é o endereço de um servidor onde o documento encontra-se. O login e a senha no cartão é de uso privado, pertencem somente a você. Espero que você consiga convencer a srta. Jones a dar a sua opinião sobre o assunto. Outros heróis também estão dando as suas sugestões de melhoria e quando eles terminaram, eu vou revisar tudo, acolher o que é viável legalmente, entrar em contato para informá-los do novo texto para uma nova revisão da parte de vocês e quando todos entrarem em comum acordo, quando todos estiverem satisfeitos, eu encaminharei o novo Tratado para a ONU. Peço que não demore muito para fazer as alterações, a ONU me deu apenas um mês para apresentar as novas propostas. O outro cartão é para caso você precise entrar em contato comigo. Se aceitar assinar o Tratado, após as melhorias, você será automaticamente representado pela Doherty, Lawson e Associados.

– Se eu aceitar assinar o Tratado serei considerado um Vingador?

– Não exatamente. Juridicamente sim, você será incluído na iniciativa Vingadores como parte não ativa. Foi a única maneira que encontramos de colocá-los como clientes da Doherty, Lawson e Associados. Mas isto não quer dizer que você será um Vingador, a não ser que a coisa esteja realmente feia e precisarmos muito da sua ajuda, mas você ainda terá a opção de negar o pedido. – Luke recuou, levando com ele os cartões.

– O mesmo vale para Jessica.

– Sim.

– Um mês, você disse.

– Um mês eu tenho para apresentar a proposta final. Você tem 72 horas.

– A questão é: se a coisa realmente ficar feia e vocês precisarem da minha ajuda, de que ela valerá se vocês não têm os outros Vingadores? – Prisma recolheu a sua bolsa e levantou do banco, ajeitando o seu terninho calmamente.

– Eu ainda estou trabalhando nisto. – declarou, antes de despedir-se de Luke e deixar o bar.

Da lista de heróis que Tony lhe deixou, Luke Cage e Jessica Jones eram uns dos últimos a serem contatados. Porque conforme as próprias anotações de Tony, eles seriam os mais difíceis de serem convencidos. Mas Prisma puxou os históricos deles e percebeu que para convencer Jessica, bastava convencer Cage.

Agora ela iria para o último e mais difícil da lista, porque ele era um advogado como ela, e tão bom quanto ela, quando não estava fantasiado de pseudo-demônio, pulando de telhado em telhado enquanto dava umas boas porradas nos criminosos de Hell's Kitchen.

Hell's Kitchen? Talvez a fantasia de demônio fosse apropriada.

 

**AGORA**

 

T'Challa estava fascinado. A jovem contratada pela iniciativa Vingadores para representá-los perante a ONU não era de fácil intimidação, mesmo diante das perguntas que o Conselho jogava sobre ela, para questionar as alterações que ela propunha para o Tratado, Grey os respondia com calma e apoiando-se em estatísticas e expressões legais como se ela tivesse conhecimento de cada lei existente no mundo. Ou soubesse exatamente o que a ONU pensaria e como destruir com antecedência as muralhas que eles estavam tentando construir, para impedir essas mudanças, antes mesmo que o primeiro tijolo fosse colocado.

Quando ele recebeu a ligação, três dias atrás, ficou surpreso.

Fazia meses que ele não ouvia falar de Tony Stark, por isso esperou ao menos ver o rosto do outro empresário na tela de seu telefone. O que surgiu foi uma jovem que possuía uma suave semelhança com Stark, pois ambos tinham os mesmos cabelos escuros, os mesmos grandes olhos castanhos, o mesmo ar arrogante e seguro de si. Prisma Grey, foi como ela se apresentou, advogada da Doherty, Lawson e Associados, firma que representava legalmente a iniciativa Vingadores.

– Não farei rodeios com o senhor, majestade. Pretendo alterar o Tratado, pretendo trazer os Vingadores de volta para casa, pois eles são um mal necessário. Mas a ONU, depois de Viena e Alemanha, está mais relutante do que nunca. Mais países entraram na lista de proponentes e a sua maioria quer cláusulas ainda mais rígidas. Acho válido a ONU querer se precaver, mas ela está esquecendo algo: os Vingadores são cidadãos deste planeta. O Tratado está os excluindo legalmente de vários direitos que eles possuem no momento em que nasceram em qualquer país desta Terra. A ONU está vendo apenas os superpoderes, os heróis, mas não as pessoas por detrás desses heróis. É isto que eu estou tentando mudar, mas eu preciso de muito mais que argumentos legais e palavras bonitas e estatísticas e fatos. Eu preciso de um país me apoiando. E que, de preferência, este país traga outros.

– Por que a senhorita não começou com os EUA? – T'Challa perguntou. Era lógico, pois mais da metade dos Vingadores eram cidadãos americanos. Prisma sorriu debochada.

– Está falando do país que está sofrendo severas represálias porque metade dos Vingadores são cidadãos americanos e portanto era função dos EUA, em primeiro lugar, ter controle sobre eles? O país cujo Secretário de Defesa acabou de ser demitido e cujo presidente está sendo investigado porque Ross não pode ser agido sozinho, já que o que ele faz precisa de autorização do chefe do executivo?

– Secretário de Defesa que você ajudou a demitir e mandar para a cadeia. Posso estar um pouco ocupado com outras questões governamentais, mas não estou tão desatualizado do mundo. – o sorriso de Prisma ficou ainda mais largo.

– Foi necessário. Ross era uma pedra no caminho que precisava ser tirada.

– Concordo. Então, – T'Challa recostou em sua cadeira. – os EUA não são uma opção de apoio, mas Wakanda sim. Não somos um país grande e a nossa imersão neste novo mundo globalizado é recente.

– Isso mesmo. Vocês não são um país grande, mas temos que admirar o fato de que Wakanda desenvolveu-se de forma espetacular, tanto financeiramente quanto culturalmente, sem influências externas. E agora a abertura política e economica do país está fazendo outras nações salivarem por acordos comerciais. Nações com as quais vossa majestade pode barganhar. Contratos em troca de apoio para o Tratado.

– A senhorita possui uma boa lábia, acho surpreendente que precise de ajuda.

– Lábia não basta se não tenho poder nenhum em minhas mãos exceto um vasto conhecimento legal. O senhor, no entanto, tem um país inteiro.

– Verdade.

– Então?

– Quando será o seu encontro com o conselho da ONU?

– Será em três dias, em Genebra. Encaminharei para o senhor o horário e o local.

– Então nos encontraremos lá.

Como prometido, três dias depois T'Challa estava em Genebra, esperando por Prisma, com representantes do Marrocos, Egito e Turquia. Os primeiros países a entrarem em contato com Wakanda após a abertura econômica e que releram o Tratado e consideraram a proposta muito interessante. O próprio T'Challa estava surpreso com o tanto de alterações que o acordo sofreu.

Agora estavam todos dentro do enorme auditório, com Prisma parada atrás do púlpito, discorrendo sobre todas as vantagens que o novo Tratado viria a trazer para todas as partes interessadas.

– Ainda sim... Perdoar os Vingadores dos crimes cometidos no último ano. – o representante da França ainda parecia duvidoso, assim como muitos outros.

– Não há crime sem lei prévia que o defina. – Prisma declarou. – Muitas das ditas violações cometidas pelos Vingadores não se enquadram em nenhuma lei internacional e ao mesmo tempo em várias. Os Vingadores são uma força especial a parte, que apesar de sediados nos EUA, não respondem a nenhum governo em específico. Até agora. Se os Vingadores desejam servir ao povo, garantindo a sua segurança, então precisam ouvir o povo e atender as suas vontades. E a maior representação existente do povo são os senhores, são as Nações Unidas. O Tratado é uma garantia legal de que a partir de agora as ações que causem dano ao bem estar mundial sejam devidamente punidas, respeitando os direitos de todos os envolvidos, inclusive dos Vingadores. Mas antes disto, por não ter lei válida para punir estas ações de caráter especial, o perdão dos crimes é um caminho viável.

– Mas e quanto aos crimes cometidos na Alemanha? – o próprio representante da Alemanha declarou. – Capitão América causou estragos materiais e emocionais enormes. Violou as nossas leis e você quer que nós simplesmente esqueçamos isto?

– Óbvio que não. Capitão América, se ele realmente é tudo isto o que dizem dele, além dos belos olhos azuis – alguns pessoas riram as costas de Prisma. – irá se responsabilizar pelos seus atos. Mas isto não poderá ser feito enquanto ele estiver foragido e enquanto não houver garantias que a sua equipe estará legalmente respaldada quando retornarem para solo americano.

– Capitão América não deveria nem ter sido escolhido líder dos Vingadores. Ele tem pouca experiência de combate, ou maturidade para isto. Fora que ele é um homem de valores de décadas passadas, não acompanhou a evolução mundial, simplesmente foi atochado com essas informações e esperaram que ele absorvesse tudo e se tornasse um homem do século vinte e um. Quem permitiu tamanho absurdo? – Espanha protestou.

– Concordo. – Prisma declarou, para a surpresa do representante. – E garanto que Capitão América receberá a punição administrativa procedente aos seus atos. A iniciativa Vingadores é uma organização independente, mas toda e qualquer organização possui regras passíveis de punição se violadas. Os Vingadores não são diferentes.

– E quanto ao Homem de Ferro? – Itália. Prisma detestava a Itália, ela era sempre tão questionadora.

– O que tem o Homem de Ferro?

– O que foi feito dele?

– O Vingador Tony Stark, conhecido como Homem de Ferro, encontra-se em _hiatus_.

– Disso sabemos, todo mundo sabe. Isto é que as Indústrias Stark vêm nos dizendo no último ano. Mas a senhorita há de convir que o desaparecimento de Stark é suspeito e no mínimo preocupante.

– Por que disto, senhor representante?

– Stark é uma bomba relógio, como todos os seus amigos, portanto o seu sumiço é alarmante. – Prisma inspirou profundamente. Ela sabia que chegaria a este ponto, pois em todas as reuniões que teve com a ONU no último ano, esta pergunta sempre pipocava: onde estava Tony Stark?

Ela correu o dedo sobre a tela do tablet na sua frente e acionou alguns links. Prontamente, a imagem no tablet foi reproduzida pelo telão usado para demonstrativos, naquela reunião.

– O que é isto? – Inglaterra perguntou ao ver um laudo na tela.

– Isto, senhores, é o relatório médico do sr. Stark, obtido na última batalha quando ele tentou apreender os seus companheiros em Leipzig e na Sibéria.

Porque Zemo agora estava mais calado do que nunca. E apesar de ter revelado que houve um confronto entre Capitão América e Homem de Ferro na Sibéria, ele não disse a verdadeira razão deste confronto, porque agora a mesma não servia de nada. Com Ross fora da jogada, Zemo não tinha mais moeda de barganha. E com a reputação dos Vingadores arruinada, ele conseguiu o que queria, que era destruir a equipe. Então, para ele, não fazia diferença revelar esta informação. E o silêncio dele gerou interpretações. A maior delas é que Tony foi tentar apreender Capitão América de novo, encontrou resistência, acabou perdendo a batalha e Rogers e Barnes conseguiram fugir. T'Challa, que havia seguido Tony porque ainda estava movido pelo desejo de vingança, chegou já no final de tudo e apenas no momento certo para capturar Zemo. E história termina aí. Ao menos para o público, a história termina aí.

– Como podem ver, os danos sofridos por Tony não foram poucos. Foram materiais – nisto Prisma olhou diretamente nos olhos do representante da Alemanha. – e emocionais. E conforme coletiva de imprensa prestada por Virgínia Potts, o afastamento de Tony consiste em tratar-se de todos esses ferimentos. E creio que isto é um ponto positivo. O conselho referiu-se a Tony como uma bomba relógio, o fato dele estar procurando ajuda profissional é uma garantia de que ele está disposto a desativar esta bomba. E conforme o pedido que eu entrei junto aos senhores, a minha requisição pelo perdão dos Vingadores esta sendo feita sob consideração legal e emocional. O perdão valerá após assinatura do Tratado. Caso negado, os Vingadores irão entregar-se de boa vontade a Justiça onde serão processados de forma justa e idônea. Retornando ao serviço como Vingadores, todos irão passar por avaliações psicológicas periódicas, além de tratamento obrigatório para aqueles considerados temporariamente inaptos ao serviço, e os relatórios serão encaminhados diretamente para a ONU que irá permitir ou vetar a atuação deles conforme as informações obtidas.

Os representantes começaram a conversar entre si em sussurros até que Portugal, que era o presidente da mesa naquela reunião, anunciou:

– Faremos um intervalo de duas horas para que os representantes possam discutir a portas fechadas a sua decisão final. – declarou e todos levantaram-se da mesa e saíram do auditório por uma porta lateral. A imprensa e outros países não integrantes da ONU e observadores saíram pela porta principal, deixando apenas T'Challa e Prisma para trás, fora alguns seguranças e pessoal da limpeza que começaram a arrumar as coisas enquanto ocorria este intervalo.

Prisma recolheu o seu material e foi sentar-se ao lado de T'Challa, na primeira fileira do auditório.

– Acha que a ONU irá aceitar a minha proposta? – perguntou. T'Challa havia pronunciado-se logo no início da reunião, sendo o porta-voz não apenas de Wakanda, mas dos outros países que o apoiava, dizendo que estava de acordo com o novo Tratado e que o apoiava. Depois disto, Prisma tomou o palco e começou a tecer as suas considerações do porquê era o melhor para todos o novo documento ser aprovado.

– Há grandes possibilidades da ONU aceitar as suas requisições. Você argumentou bem. O problema...

– São os Vingadores. – Prisma suspirou. A ONU era o de menos no momento. O pior seria os Vingadores, aquele bando de idiotas cabeças duras. Mas ela precisava que eles fossem perdoados, porque isto significaria que ela conseguiu amolecer a ONU o suficiente para assim que os Vingadores estivessem de volta aos EUA e provando para o mundo que estavam dispostos a brincar com este como crianças bem comportadas, ela iria por em prática a última parte do pedido de Tony:

Anistiar James Buchanan Barnes.

T'Challa e Prisma ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Prisma retirava os saltos e massageava as solas dos pés. Ficar em pé por horas em um salto quinze não era para qualquer um.

– Onde está Stark, srta. Grey? – Prisma não estava surpresa com a pergunta do rei, porque ele não era imbecil em acreditar que Tony estava em um spa tratando de suas feridas e simplesmente ter deixado o trabalho difícil na mão de terceiros. Qualquer pessoa que conhecia minimamente Tony Stark sabia que ele não era homem de admitir que estava magoado. Não, ele engolia a dor, dava um sorriso fingindo que estava tudo bem e continuava em frente como se nada disso o estivesse destruindo pouco a pouco por dentro.

Prisma suspirou, cansada.

– Bem. – respondeu. – Eu espero.

 

**ANTES**

 

– Quando que você iria me dizer que Stark é um semideus? – Prisma piscou repetidamente. Fazia tantas horas que estava olhando para a tela daquele laptop que já estava vendo tudo em dobro. Na porta do elevador estava Will, que não sabia se dirigia-se a ela ou olhava embasbacado para o oficina a sua volta. No final das contas, Prisma abdicou do escritório pela oficina. Trocar ideias com FRIDAY e DUM-E a ajudava a planejar melhor os seus passos.

– O quê?

– Stark. – Will saiu de seu estupor e foi na direção de Prisma. – Semideus. Quando você iria me dizer?

– Como você descobriu?

– Alguns testes... – Prisma ergueu a mão em um gesto de pare.

– Deuses não têm DNA, então não venha tentar me convencer que um simples exame de sangue lhe deu essa resposta.

– Deuses não têm DNA, mas algo na “genética” deles não permite que nós sejamos completamente humanos. São coisas mínimas que se você não souber que estão lá, não encontra. Eu passei anos sendo médico no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e sempre achei fascinante como a nossa fisiologia é diferente dos mortais. Somos mais resistentes, mais fortes, se sobrevivermos a adolescência, nossa expectativa de vida é bem maior que a normal, alguns de nós possuem poderes extraordinários. Habilidades além da compreensão mortal. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, somos igualmente frágeis.

– Você me perdeu no “somos mais resistentes”.

– Capitão América. – Will disse com um sorriso e Prisma franziu as sobrancelhas. Capitão América não era o seu assunto favorito no momento. – Os EUA fizeram uns experimentos loucos para conseguirem criar o Capitão América. Os semideuses são a versão natural do cara. Quero dizer, tipo, alguns semideuses equivalem a meio Capitão América. Outros a um Capitão América inteiro. Outros a 1/3 do cara, é uma questão de porcentagem. Acho você é um Capitão América inteiro. O que significa que, se vocês batalharem, vão estar em pé de igualdade.

– Bom, porque eu estou querendo socá-lo desde que comecei neste trabalho. – Will riu.

– Os filhos dos três grandes talvez sejam dois Capitãs? 1/2 quem sabe? Porque temos também os poderes extraordinários associados a eles.

– E notou que você mudou de assunto? O que o Tony ser um semideus importa?

– Sim. Eu vi que ele tem traços semelhantes a semideuses, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Importa de explicar?

– Tony é descendente. Howard era neto de Hefesto. Maria era filha de Atena. – por isso que Tony não ficou nada surpreso quando Joana lhe contou que o pai do bebê que esperava era o deus Ares.

Will arregalou os olhos.

– Putz! O melhor dos dois mundos. Por isso que ele é _O_ Tony Stark. Mas o fato dele ser um semideus muda tudo, todas as fórmulas que Bruce, Helen e eu estamos trabalhando terão que ser refeitas.

– O que significa que vai levar mais tempo para conseguirmos ajudá-lo. O que significa que as coisas estão piorando para o lado dele.

– Não necessariamente. A descendência dele explica como Tony conseguiu sobreviver a tudo que viveu até agora, e também nos dá chances e esperanças de que ele possa melhorar, talvez até mesmo sem o Extremis.

– Como assim?

– Eu vou começar um tratamento com ambrosia. Continuaremos trabalhando com o Extremis, mas talvez a ambrosia sozinha surta efeito.

– E se não surtir? – Will deu de ombros.

– Que os deuses nos ajude.

Isto não era confortador.

 

**AGORA**

 

Os Vingadores entraram na sala um por um, cumprimentando T'Challa de forma polida, devida a alta posição que ele ocupava, e sentando nas cadeiras vazias ao redor da mesa. Steve Rogers foi o último a entrar e fechar a porta as suas costas, sentando na cadeira oposta de onde T'Challa e Prisma estavam, na cabeceira daquela mesa ovalada.

Nos olhos de Wanda e Scott havia um pouco de medo, Prisma notou. Provavelmente porque eles estavam surpresos em vê-la ali, surpresos por ela saber onde eles estavam, imaginando que se ela sabia onde eles estavam este tempo todo, por que não Tony Stark? Prisma sorriu discretamente para eles, o que aumentou o medo em seus olhos quando eles tiveram as suas suspeitas confirmadas. Afinal, a informação de que os foragidos estavam em Wakanda vieram realmente de Tony. E era bom mesmo eles terem medo. Medo era algo que Prisma poderia usar em sua vantagem.

Sam Wilson possuía apenas uma pequena curiosidade estampada em seu rosto e Prisma não o detestava tanto quanto os outros. Wilson tinha um histórico militar exemplar e o seu trabalho no centro de veteranos mostrava que ele era a criatura que tinha mais bom senso entre todos ali. O sorriso que Prisma deu para ele foi em um tom mais amigável, pois era bom ter Wilson ao seu lado. Ele não sorriu de volta, mas a curiosidade permaneceu em seu rosto.

Clint Barton emanava pura raiva. Prisma viu as gravações do RAFT e as palavras duras que o agente proferiu para Tony, e na opinião dela, Clint Barton era um idiota. Que tipo de homem se diz aposentado e na primeira ordem do Capitão América larga mulher e filhos para trás para seguir um homem que não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo? E depois ousava culpar terceiros por sua burrice? Para ele, Prisma não sorriu, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafio e Clint bufou, desviando o olhar.

Prisma sabia que ficou famosa, a sua batalha no último ano lhe deu o apelido de “Tubarão Branco”, porque as pessoas no começo, principalmente a imprensa, acharam que ela seria comida viva pela politicagem por detrás do Tratado, por detrás de toda essa confusão que foi nomeada de “Vingadores: Guerra Civil”, quando o que aconteceu foi o contrário. Provavelmente, quando eles a viram pela primeira vez, a associaram ao esteriótipo da mulher bonita e burra, esteriótipo que ela destruiu rapidamente e fez todos perceberem que ela se encaixava mais na categoria “bonita e letal”. Clint não aceitar o desafio dela era prova que ela criou fama o suficiente até para intimidar, um pouco que fosse, um agente renomado da SHIELD.

Agora Steve Rogers... Rogers era uma mistura de tudo: medo, raiva e curiosidade. Os olhos azuis iam de T'Challa para Prisma e voltavam para T'Challa, em um gesto nervoso. Rogers não parecia ter mudado nada neste último ano, nenhum deles parecia ter mudado nada e Prisma fechou os punhos com força sob a mesa, ferindo as palmas das mãos com as suas unhas manicuradas, ao ver que os Vingadores foragidos pareciam muito bem. Com um leve ar de cansaço, mas saudáveis, enquanto Tony estava definhando em uma cama de hospital, nas profundezas da Torre Stark, esperando por um milagre.

– Senhores, creio que vocês conhecem a srta. Prisma Grey. – T'Challa iniciou aquela reunião, que prometia ser tensa, com as tradicionais introduções.

– A mulher que nos chamou de malucos em rede mundial. – Clint alfinetou com um sorriso debochado e Prisma apenas sorriu serenamente, religou o seu tablet e clicou em um dos ícones na tela, o abrindo.

– Não agente Barton, eu não os chamei de malucos, eu apenas atestei os fatos. Os Vingadores são mentalmente instáveis. – isto foi o suficiente para começar vários protestos ao redor da mesa, Clint principalmente era o mais exaltado, Steve tentava convencê-la do contrário, Sam estava curiosiamente quieto enquanto Wanda e Scott diziam coisas que, sinceramente, não tinham a menor relevância para Prisma. – Dra. Annalise Queen. – o nome foi o suficiente para fazer Barton e Rogers calarem a boca. A reação dos dois homens foi o suficiente para calarem Scott e Wanda também. Prisma sorriu tranquilamente. – Segundo a dra. Queen, e eu cito, “o agente Barton está impossibilitado de retornar a campo sem o devido tratamento. Os traumas obtidos devido a “possessão” do indivíduo conhecido como Loki são a principal fonte dos transtornos psicológicos que o agente Barton apresenta no momento. Entre eles: paranoia, insônia, terrores noturnos e propensos acessos de raiva”. Devo continuar?

– Esses arquivos são confidenciais. – Clint rosnou entre dentes.

– São? Para o público. Como advogada dos Vingadores, _nada_ é confidencial para mim. – Prisma clicou em outro ícone no tablet. – A dra. Queen também foi quem avaliou o capitão Rogers após o seu descongelamento. “Capitão Rogers sofre de estresse pós-traumático, desassociação emocional, afunilamento psicoemocional, insegurança, uma profunda vontade de se provar e tendências suicidas”. – Steve parecia querer sumir sobre a cadeira, ainda mais quando todos os olhares foram parar sobre ele. – Não senhores. – Prisma explicou, chamando a atenção dos Vingadores para si. – O capitão Rogers não irá cortar os pulsos, tomar uma quantidade absurda de remédios ou pular do alto de um prédio sem paraquedas. As tendências suicidas estão atreladas a desassociação emocional. Tudo o que Rogers conhecia e amava ficou em 1944 e, aparentemente, ele possui uma certa dificuldade de conectar-se com novas pessoas porque a insegurança não o permite. O medo de perder tudo de novo o faz ser um pouco travado e desapegado quando o assunto é a sua própria segurança. Porque se ele morrer em combate, ao menos ele não correrá o risco de ver os amigos morrendo de novo.

– Afunilamento psicoemocional? – Wanda perguntou com uma voz miúda e Prisma viu que Rogers parecia bem menor do que realmente era.

– Rogers tem a tendência a apegar-se a uma ideia e não soltar dela, ignorando tudo e todos a sua volta, ignorando sugestões e ofertas de ajuda. Creio que vocês já testemunharam este afunilamento. Quantas vezes Rogers perdeu a noção da realidade quando o nome “Bucky” foi mencionado? – mais uma vez todos os olhares foram para Steve. – A dra. Queen definiu Rogers como “não aprovado para o serviço”, exceto se, como Barton, ele passasse por tratamento e avaliações periódicas para ser medida a evolução dele. Mas Fury ignorou isto tudo em favor de um “bem maior” e veja só no que deu.

– E quanto a Stark? – Prisma desviou a atenção de Steve, que queria desaparecer na cadeira, mas não conseguia, para Clint que ainda tinha a expressão azeda de quem estava querendo arrumar briga, o que era realmente uma graça, porque arrumar brigas sempre foi uma constante na vida de Prisma. Ela cresceu no Chalé 5, onde a definição de entretenimento de seus irmãos era acordar uns aos outros, no meio da madrugada, com ataques surpresas. Sempre Alerta, era o lema deles, e Prisma tinha as cicatrizes para provar que na maioria das vezes ela saiu vencedora desses embates.

– Os problemas do sr. Stark têm problemas e isto não é segredo para ninguém. Psicólogos fizeram teses em cima de Tony Stark e a maioria deles chegaram bem perto da realidade. Mas Tony Stark é um civil não treinado que optou colocar-se em risco por um bem maior, o que significa que ele não teve a preparação mental requerida para este tipo de profissão. O senhor pode dizer o mesmo, agente Barton? – isto calou a boca de Clint em um segundo. – Alguém mais quer alfinetar o bilionário que não está aqui para se defender, ou podemos ir ao ponto principal desta reunião?

– Sabemos porque você está aqui. – Steve desistiu de virar uma cadeira e finalmente ergueu os ombros e readiquiriu a postura arrogante que fazia os outros o chamarem de líder, mas para Prisma ela só via um moleque que não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. – Sabemos, também, que você consultou outros heróis para elaborar o novo Tratado, mas não nos consultou.

– Foragidos não têm direito a voz, Rogers. Deveria ter pensado nisto antes de violar várias leis internacionais. Além do mais, a sua chance veio e se foi há um ano, quando você simplesmente disse não ao Tratado de Sokovia sem nem ao menos ler uma linha deste.

– Eu tinha assuntos mais importantes para serem resolvidos! – Steve protestou.

– Quando você diz “assuntos”, eu devo interpretar como “Bucky”. – Prisma alfinetou e Steve franziu a testa em desagrado.

– Entendemos que algumas de nossas atitudes foram precipitadas. – Sam manifestou-se em um tom calmo e diplomático. – Mas tínhamos informações de que a polícia tinha ordens de atirar para matar e estávamos tentando evitar o pior, como a morte de um homem inocente que nada mais é do que uma vítima de guerra, não esse monstro que todos pintam. – Prisma soltou um “hum” do fundo da garganta, recolheu o tablet de sobre a mesa e recostou na cadeira, acionando alguns ícones no aparelho. As costas dela, a televisão da sala ligou e números de um relatório surgiram na tela.

– Cinco policiais hospitalizados, dois mortos. Este foi o seu “evitar o pior”? Além do mais, como militar, me esclareça quais são as regras em caso de perseguição a um terrorista conhecido? Um terrorista que aos olhos do povo era responsável por um bombardeio que feriu e matou autoridades mundiais, além de uma longa lista de crimes no decorrer dos últimos 70 anos.

Sam suspirou em um gesto cansado, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

– Atirar em caso de ameaça confirmada.

– Atirar para ferir, ou para matar. A regra não foi criada única e exclusivamente para Barnes, ou por causa dele. – Prisma praticamente fuzilou Steve com olhar, pois o homem tinha aberto mais uma vez a boca para falar, quando naquele momento o melhor que ele poderia fazer era ficar quieto. – Devo também mencionar os feridos e as baixas do engavetamento e desmoronamento do túnel em Bucareste? Ou dos milhões de dólares em danos a propriedade no aeroporto de Leipzig? E vocês se perguntam por que da necessidade do Tratado. Por isto. Porque se vocês forem acessar o Twitter, o Facebook, o que for, verão grupos, _hashtags_ , pessoas pedindo a cabeça de cada um de vocês em uma bandeja de prata. Linchamento público, enforcamento. No caso da bruxa, queimar na fogueira em praça pública. A imagem de vocês está além do lixo, sr. Wilson, está tão queimada que talvez seja impossível resgatar alguma coisa das cinzas. Assinar o Tratado é o humilde pedido de desculpas de vocês. Então não, vocês não têm mais direito a opinar sobre o mesmo.

– O Tratado é uma prisão legal! – Steve protestou e Clint concordou com ele. Scott e Wanda tinham a expressão de incerteza daqueles que estavam considerando a proposta e Sam mostrava que a compreendia só pelo olhar. Mas Tico e Teco insistiam em querer contrariar tudo. Prisma evitou rolar os olhos e soltar um bufo.

– Sei que o rei T'Challa – que mantinha-se quieto durante toda aquela reunião. – já havia os informado da premissa desta reunião e lhes passado cópias do Tratado. Vai me dizer que, mais uma vez, vocês estão se negando a assinar o documento sem nem ao menos lê-lo?

– Você precisa compreender que se algum país estiver sob ataque e necessite da ajuda dos Vingadores, não há como ficarmos sentados esperando a aprovação da ONU enquanto pessoas morrem por causa de politicagem! – Steve só faltou socar a mesa diante de sua frustração. Então esta era a verdadeira face do Capitão América quando alguém lhe dizia não? Era realmente um menino mimado.

– Rogers, eu entendo de onde você vem. Você sempre foi o garoto franzino que sofreu _bullying_ , que precisou aprender a se defender. E então um dia lhe foi dada as ferramentas para conseguir não apenas se defender, mas também defender outros garotos franzinos que estavam sofrendo _bullying_. Na sua visão, o mundo, o povo é o garoto franzino ao qual você foi incumbido de proteger. O curioso é que quando o garoto franzino diz não, diz que não quer a sua ajuda, diz que quer aprender a se defender sozinho, você diz que não, que não é da responsabilidade dele esta decisão, porque, ao seu ver, _só_ _você_ sabe o que é melhor para o povo e _só você_ é capaz de protegê-lo. O que isto te torna, Rogers? Um ditator. E corrija-me se eu estiver errada, mas não foi para lutar contra criaturas assim que Capitão América foi criado? – a frustração sumiu do corpo de Steve instantaneamente, sendo substituída pela vergonha. – Pois é.

– E a ONU? Sabe? – Barton precisava de sério tratamento psicológico quando voltasse, porque a raiva que ele emanava não era normal.

– O novo Tratado está sendo atualmente apoiado por 149 países. Você está querendo me dizer que 149 países, com população de milhares de habitantes, que também apoiam o Tratado, sabem menos que cinco pessoas o que é melhor ou não para eles?

Silêncio. Puro e absoluto silêncio. Prisma podia ver nos rostos de cada um, até mesmo no teimoso Steve Rogers, a compreensão os abatendo. Pena, ela queria argumentar mais, poderia ficar horas fazendo isto. Ela fez com a ONU, por que não os Vingadores? Mas apesar da raiva e teimosia, frustração e problemas que precisavam seriamente de ajuda profissional, dava para ver que eles estavam cansados. Que eles apenas queriam voltar para casa. Principalmente Rogers e Maximoff. Porque eles eram os mais novos ali, eram crianças que só queriam que tudo acabasse ou voltasse a ser como era antes.

Como era antes, nada voltaria a ser, mas ao menos a aceitação deles era um começo.

– Leiam o Tratado. Vocês têm vinte e quatro horas para assiná-lo.

– E se não o assinarmos? – Scott ainda ousou perguntar.

– Então vocês terão que arrumar outro advogado, porque eu não estou disposta a tirar gente burra da prisão.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Recolha-me no deserto, dê-me água, me guie pelas montanhas,_

_Espere até que o sol brilhe sobre nós, enquanto atravessamos morros assombrados._

_(Journey – Natasha Blume)_

 

 

**AGORA**

 

– Srta. Grey, é isto mesmo o que ouço? Creio que a senhorita já está abusando da boa vontade deste conselho. – Egito resmungou e Prisma permaneceu com o sorriso amigável no rosto. – Há dois meses a senhorita solicitou que a ONU perdoasse os Vingadores e a sua solicitação foi concedida. Agora pede anistia a um assassino conhecido?

– Caro representante, como o meu pai sempre diz: “não culpe a arma, a arma em si nada faz, culpe quem a manuseia, este sim é perigoso.”

– James Buchanan Barnes, popularmente conhecido como Soldado Invernal, teve as acusações sobre o bombardeio de Viena, que resultou na morte do rei T'Chaka, retiradas. Mas no “currículo” dele constam setenta anos de mortes e crimes contra a humanidade. – a representante da Suíça falou e o sorriso de Prisma permaneceu intacto, embora o seu coração batesse de forma acelerada em seu peito.

– Tenho ciência disto, senhora.

– Querer que o anistiemos é suicídio. Haverá um enorme descrédito sobre a ONU por parte das nações que não a integram e da população que ainda está avessa conosco por termos perdoado os Vingadores. Agora a senhorita vem a nós com mais este pedido. Me faz entender que os esforços do último ano foram em vão, o que é extremamente curioso, já que a senhorita participou ativamente de todas as melhorias e discussões sobre o Tratado.

– Também tenho ciência disto, mas o que peço não é anistia imediata. Peço que ao menos a ONU permita que o rei T'Challa,de Wakanda, que caridosamente ofereceu-se para carregar este fardo sob o risco de grandes represálias, conceda asilo político ao Sargento Barnes para que o mesmo receba a ajuda necessária para desfazer qualquer dano que a HIDRA tenha causado a ele.

– E depois a senhorita quer que a ONU lhe dê anistia. – Suíça insistiu em um tom de desagrado.

– Repito, senhora representante, a anistia não é imediata. O Sargento Barnes precisará de um grande trabalho não apenas para ajudá-lo com o seu emocional, como também ajudar em sua imagem, fazer o público disassociá-lo do Soldado Invernal para quando o nome dele for mencionado, ser lembrado apenas o homem que deu a vida pelo seu país durante a Segunda Grande Guerra.

– E como a senhorita pretende fazer isto? – Brasil perguntou.

– Senhores, o material que irei lhes apresentar agora é o mesmo material, em uma versão editada, que a nova Assessoria de Imprensa dos Vingadores irá usar para melhorar a imagem do Sargento Barnes. Aviso que é um conteúdo nada agradável, com cenas explícitas de tortura, mas acredito que a única forma de mostrar aos senhores que o Sargento Barnes deve ser considerado um prisioneiro de guerra, que sofreu grandes torturas e traumas, ao invés do assassino cruel que todos o imaginam ser. – todos os representantes possuíam expressões de completo horror e estavam pálidos antes mesmo dela começar a rodar os vídeos. – Posso começar? – perguntou, enquanto apontava o controle para a televisão. Em uníssono, eles assentiram com a cabeça e Prisma deu play nas próximas horas que iriam mostrar o show de horrores e o nível de crueldade que era a HIDRA.

 

**ANTES**

 

– Você? Me pedindo favores? O que eu te ensinei sobre isto? – Prisma ignorou a cutucada em favor de bebericar o seu chocolate quente. Havia escolhido um banco isolado, praticamente no interior do Central Park, justamente por causa disto. Os filhos de Ares eram imunes a raiva que o pai deles naturalmente incitava nos mortais ou outros semideuses, mas isto não significava que a presença do deus não os irritava.

– Nada. Porque é isto que você faz: não nos ensina nada. – Prisma cutucou de volta. Não tinha medo de Ares, essa coisa de temer deuses era tão ridícula e ultrapassada que chegava a ser cômica. Porque os deuses precisavam deles, sempre precisariam, por isso que continuavam a procriar feito coelhos com mortais. E era isto que ela usaria em sua vantagem.

Ares sorriu aquele sorriso cheio de dentes, um sorriso maldoso e que por alguma razão a sua mãe sempre considerou charmoso. Prisma até hoje tentava entender o que Joana viu no deus. Joana era um gênio, como Tony, entrou no MIT aos dezesseis anos, graduou-se aos dezenove, permaneceu no instituto para fazer a sua pós-graduação, e foi neste período que ela conheceu Ares.

Joana não vinha de uma família de militares, não tinha um passado nas forças armadas, ou qualquer relação que fosse com combate ou guerra, porque essas sempre eram as mulheres mortais que Ares procurava para emprenhar. Joana era apenas uma garota bonita e inteligente do interior do Texas, que cresceu em um lar normal, como muito poucos neste mundo, e que foi cedo para a faculdade. Mas alguma coisa nela chamou a atenção do Deus da Guerra e desta breve e estranha relação nasceu Prisma.

Prisma, em um primeiro momento, não parecia uma filha de Ares.

Ela não tinha a mesma brutalidade que as suas irmãs, não era alta, truculenta e de expressão sempre amarrada. Prisma tinha uma beleza que era uma mistura de guerreira Amazona com uma ninfa. Corpo de curvas suaves, rosto de traços delicados, longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos ondulados, cílios negros grandes emoldurando belos olhos castanhos, pele clara, mãos pequenas e delicadas. Prisma parecia uma boneca perto de seus irmãos e por anos ela sofreu por isto. No começo ela não quis aceitar que tinha qualquer relação sanguínea com aqueles animais. Os filhos de Ares eram combatentes habilidosos, eram guerreiros extraordinários, grandes estrategistas, mas preferiam ceder a ferocidade e a brutalidade de uma batalha do que agirem de forma mais sensata. Não gostavam de pensar primeiro e atacar depois.

Foi neste momento que Prisma percebeu que era igual e diferente de seus irmãos.

Uma batalha não era vencida somente no braço, era preciso analisar o inimigo, por todos os lados, descobrir cada ponto fraco e forte dele e impedir que ele conhecesse os seus. Os ataques, se precisos e bem calculados, não necessitariam nem de muita força. A investida surpresa sempre seriam a melhor técnica de combate e o fato dela ser menor que seus irmãos foi uma vantagem que ela descobriu cedo. Ela era forte e ágil e isto a tornava tão ou mais perigosa que os outros filhos de Ares que, depois que Prisma finalmente aprendeu a se defender, levaram todas as surras merecidas como revanche das surras que deram nela.

Por isso que, quando foi embora do Acampamento, eles acharam que como Clarisse, Prisma seguiria a carreira militar. Ir para Havard não era bem o que estava nas apostas de todos. Mas Direito era uma forma de combate. Conhecer o seu oponente, conhecer todos os pontos fracos e fortes dele, investir em ataques silenciosos, ataques surpresas, estraçalhar o adversário usando todas as armas legais possíveis, era uma forma prazerosa de combate. Mais do que cair no braço com alguém.

– Você é petulante como a sua mãe. – isto pegou Prisma de surpresa. Nas poucas vezes em que esteve na presença de Ares, este jamais falava de sua mãe. Os outros semideuses tinham a errônea ideia de que os deuses não tinham consideração pelos seus amantes mortais, mas depois de muito avaliar, por todos os ângulos, como foi ensinada a fazer na faculdade, ela percebeu que não era bem este o caso.

Os deuses eram imortais, estavam aqui desde o início dos tempos e aqui permaneceriam até o fim dos tempos. Para eles, o tempo em si não era nada. Um dia era um segundo, um ano era um dia. Eles viram sociedades nascerem, crescerem e morrerem, assim como filhos, e eles lembravam de tudo. De cada momento de evolução da humanidade, de cada filho e cada amante. Lembravam com dor, com nostalgia, com carinho, porque tinha que ter algum nível de gostar no meio disto tudo. Prisma tinha a certeza disto pois, pelo que conheceu de sua mãe, poderia dizer com certeza que Joana não se relacionaria com Ares apenas por se relacionar, não falaria sobre ele com aquele tom de nostalgia e saudades de um tempo bom sobre um sujeito que era a personificação da Guerra. Embora para Prisma era completamente bizarro imaginar Ares em qualquer outro lugar que não em um campo de batalha. Ela não conseguia ver o deus andando sob a luz das estrelas, de mãos dadas com alguém, de pés descalços na areia, ouvindo o bater das ondas do mar. Isso era medonho. Poseidon até que se encaixava neste cenário. Ares, não.

– Soube que é a minha melhor qualidade. – Prisma respondeu com divertimento, bebericando mais um pouco de seu chocolate quente.

– Eu sei porque me chamou aqui, e já digo não antes de você começar a falar.

– Uh-hum. – Prisma soltou entre um gole e outro, olhando com desinteresse o balançar das folhas das árvores metros a frente deles.

– Não posso, Prisma! É contra as regras!

– Eu já entendi. – repetiu calmamente.

– Se já entendeu, então vou-me embora.

– Ok. – ela colocou o copo quase vazio sobre o banco, ao lado de sua perna, e puxou a bolsa para o seu colo.

– Estou indo embora.

– Avisa antes para eu poder fechar os olhos.

– Estou falando sério.

– Eu sei. – silêncio, com Prisma remexendo em seu celular e, então, um longo e sofrido suspiro.

– Odeio quando você faz isto. – Ares disse derrotado e Prisma riu.

Os outros semideuses não sabiam, apenas os filhos do deus em si sabiam, mas Ares era um coração mole. Não, sério! Ninguém nunca percebeu que, dentre todos os semideuses do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, os do Chalé 5 eram os únicos que possuíam poucas queixas sobre o pai divino? Ares não era uma constante na vida de nenhum deles, mas quando era, sabia ser um pai chato. Daquele que fica palpitando na vida dos filhos, dando ordens, impondo regras e, se bobear, até colocar de castigo.

– O que você quer de mim?

– Você sabe o que eu quero.

– Os arquivos da HIDRA sobre o projeto Soldado Invernal. Por que acha que a HIDRA terá alguma coisa?

– Porque todo cientista é arrogante. Conseguir reproduzir o soro que criou o Capitão América, ou construir um braço mecânico que está conectado diretamente no sistema nervoso do hospedeiro, ou criar um sistema eficiente de lavagem cerebral sem danificar o cérebro em si, acha mesmo que Zola e seus sucessores não iriam querer documentar isto? E guardar a sete chaves? Faça-me o favor.

– Pensei que aquela ruiva, a assassina russa, já tinha vazado tudo o que há para se saber da HIDRA. – o tom de voz que Ares usava para se referir a Viúva Negra não era muito agradável. Não para Prisma. Era o tom de um homem considerando a próxima conquista. Pavoroso.

– Natasha Romanoff. Você sabe quem ela é, pare de se fazer de idiota. – Ares riu inocente, ou ao menos tentou. Nada do que o homem fazia era inocente.

– Você sabe que se eu fizer isto você vai estar me devendo. – Prisma riu.

– Não, você vai estar me pagando apenas um dos milhares de favores que me deve. – Ares franziu as sobrancelhas em desagrado.

– Eu não devo... – Prisma virou sobre o banco para encará-lo, o interrompendo bruscamente.

– Devo lembrá-lo que cada missão que um semideus é enviado é, em 100% dos casos, para consertar alguma cagada que um deus fez? Então pelas minhas contas vocês estão nos devendo, e muito. Só que os meus irmãos e os outros semideuses são bundões demais para cobrar. Eu não tenho esse problema e muito menos paciência para lidar com as suas atitudes de maiorais. Não gostou? Arremessem um raio na minha cabeça, eu não estou nem aí.

– Podemos não arremessar um raio na sua cabeça, mas você sabe muito bem que não precisamos atingi-la diretamente para feri-la. – Ares provocou com um sorriso sacana, que Prisma imitou.

– Para chegarem a Tony Stark terão que passar por Atena e Hefesto. Soube que Stark é o orgulho dos dois. E Rhodes? Me engana que eu gosto. Você adora o Rhodes. Ele é militar, ele é um coronel, ele é da sua turma. E então? – Ares gargalhou. Era por isso que Prisma era uma de suas favoritas, ela sabia onde alfinetar.

– Me dê algumas horas.

– Horas? Um estalar de dedos não resolve?

– Você está me dando muito crédito.

– Você é um deus! Você vive para ter todos esses créditos! – Ares riu de novo.

– Me dê algumas horas e eu te retorno a ligação. – e desapareceu tão rápido que Prisma quase não teve tempo de desviar o rosto.

– Odeio quando ele faz isto. – resmungou, recolhendo as suas coisas e retornando para a Torre.

 

**AGORA**

 

Voltar as instalações dos Vingadores não foi exatamente como Steve imaginou que seria. Não havia Fury ditando ordens, ou cientistas e outros funcionários percorrendo os corredores, monitorando as atividades ao redor do mundo. Não havia risadas a noite, na sala de estar, onde todos se reuniam para ver um bom filme, com pipocas afundadas na manteiga e refrigerante. Não havia o som de grunhidos e gemidos característicos de corpos lutando, treinando, preparando-se para o próximo combate.

Quando retornaram para a instalação o que eles encontraram foi a expressão azeda do coronel Rhodes, que assim que os viu disse que se precisassem dele que o procurasse na Torre Stark, e foi embora. Visão não o seguiu, mas Steve percebia que o andróide mantinha uma relativa distância deles, principalmente de Wanda, que estava desolada por causa disto. Clint retornou para a fazenda apenas para voltar uma semana depois e trancar-se em seu quarto por três dias. Quando finalmente saiu de lá, disse que Laura e ele não eram mais um casal e que ele voltou para casa apenas para ver as suas coisas atulhadas no celeiro e papéis do divórcio esperando para serem assinados.

Uma semana após o retorno deles os Vingadores conheceram a sua nova Assessoria de Imprensa, assim como a sua nova, ou não tão nova assim, terapeuta. Dra. Annalise Queen deu apenas uma única olhada para aquele grupo miserável, sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e soltou:

– Teremos um longo trabalho pela frente.

A presença de Prisma Grey nas instalações era uma constante. Como advogada e agora que eles estavam de volta aos EUA, ela vinha dia sim e dia não para, junto com a Assessoria de Imprensa, explicar tudo de novo e diferente que aconteceu neste último ano em que eles estiveram foragidos.

– Vocês não vão, nem sonhando, mencionar Wakanda. Para o público vocês estiveram correndo o mundo, mantendo-se fora do radar das autoridades. Wakanda não pode sair da boca de vocês. – ela enfatizou com um olhar severo, durante o _briefing_ para um talk show que eles iriam participar naquela noite, o que irritou Steve. Ele sabia que mencionar Wakanda seria um tiro no pé, seria cuspir na boa vontade do rei T'Challa, além de desacreditá-lo se o público soubesse que por todo este tempo o país esteve abrigando foragidos da justiça altamente perigosos.

Um mês depois que eles retornaram as instalações, Natasha deu as caras. Ela simplesmente apareceu na sala de estar, com a sua bolsa de viagem a tira colo, deu a todos um olhar julgador e foi esconder-se em seu quarto pelas próximas horas. Assim que saiu, bem na hora do jantar, ela nada disse, não deu explicações, não disse onde esteve, o que aconteceu, e porque ela não esteve ao lado de Stark, de Grey, os ajudando com o novo Tratado, já que ela também o apoiava.

Mas pior do que todas as coletivas de imprensa, todas as visitas a programas de TV, rádio, entrevistas para jornais, ter o retorno deles avaliado e reavaliado pela mídia, pelo público, ver o saldo positivo e negativo que a Guerra Civil causou, pior do que tudo isto, era não saber de Tony.

Tony Stark não deu as caras em nenhum momento desde o retorno dos Vingadores.

Pior ainda foi saber que a carta que Steve mandou, o telefone, estavam acumulando poeira dentro de uma gaveta da mesa do escritório que foi usado para discutir assuntos mais particulares entre Fury e Steve.

– Onde está Tony? – Steve perguntou naquela manhã assim que Prisma encerrou a reunião e ambos foram os últimos a ficarem na sala.

Prisma havia os chamado para informar que a ONU acatou o pedido dela de autorizar o asilo político de Barnes por Wakanda e considerar a anistia do mesmo após avaliar a resposta do público diante do projeto de “melhoria de imagem” que a assessoria de imprensa deles estava montando.

– Mas Barnes já está em Wakanda. – Scott comentou e Prisma rolou os olhos. Uma coisa que Steve notou foi que a advogada não gostava deles. Ela tolerava Scott e nutria um certo respeito por Sam, mas as expressões de desagrado que ela adquiria ao ver Wanda e Clint eram perceptíveis. Mas o pior era que Prisma não apenas não gostava de Steve, ela o detestava. Ele podia ver nos olhos escuros dela, cada vez que ele abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa, a vontade contida de socá-lo bem no nariz.

– Barnes estava em Wakanda ilegalmente, agora ele está legalmente e agora os cientistas de Wakanda, se necessário, poderão procurar ajuda externa para auxiliar na recuperação dele sem correr o risco de serem presos por abrigarem um terrorista internacional.

– Bucky... – Steve abriu a boca para protestar, pois defender Bucky já era uma reação instintiva nele, mas um olhar de Prisma o calou.

– Juridicamente falando, James Barnes é categorizado como terrorista aos olhos das autoridades mundiais, não interessa o que o Capitão América diga. E como a sua popularidade no momento está na lama, literalmente _não_ interessa o que o Capitão América diga. – a reunião prosseguiu após este “delicado fora” e quando terminou, Steve ficou para trás porque ele precisava conversar com Prisma. Precisava não somente saber de Tony, mas tentar compreendê-la.

– Tony está seguro. – foi a resposta dela para a pergunta de Steve, que abriu a boca para continuar, porque estar seguro não queria dizer nada. – E não, eu não vou elaborar. Basta saber que Tony está seguro, que está bem, e que ele irá aparecer quando ele quiser aparecer. – o tom de finalidade dela mostrava que realmente Steve não obteria mais do que isto. Então era hora de partir para a segunda opção.

– Você não gosta de mim. – declarou e Prisma, que estava recolhendo o seu material de sobre a mesa, preparando-se para ir embora, cessou os seus movimentos e nada disse, esperando que Steve elaborasse. – Você não gosta dos Vingadores, mas principalmente não gosta de mim.

– E daí?

– Por quê? – porque Steve precisava entender. Prisma não gostava deles mas moveu mundos e fundos para trazê-los de volta para casa, para inocentá-los.

Prisma largou o que fazia e sentou novamente na cadeira.

– Percebo... Você é a garota popular, Rogers. Mas não do tipo cruel, como Regina George. Não, você conquistou a popularidade devido ao seu carisma e sorriso de bom menino. E essa popularidade lhe garantiu uma legião de seguidores fiéis. Então, quando você encontra alguém que não gosta de você, sem aparente razão, você precisa saber o por quê. Porque você é _tão legal,_ como pode alguém não gostar de você? – ela disse com deboche e Steve contou até vinte mentalmente para não perder a paciência.

– Eu só não entendo como você pode não gostar de alguém e defendê-lo ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu não preciso gostar de um assassino comprovado para defender a sua suposta inocência. Meu trabalho não envolve gostar dos meu clientes, envolve defender os seus direitos.

– Ainda sim...

– Rogers, se o meu aparente desprezo está lhe tirando o sono, então eu vou aliviar o seu sofrimento. – ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o queixo sobre esses. – Eu não gosto de você porque você é um moleque imaturo que não aceita um não. Eu não gosto de você porque você recebeu regalias das quais não merecia. Promovido de soldado raso a capitão só porque teve a sorte de sobreviver a um experimento? Pior, depois de ter desobedecido ordens do seu oficial superior. Ordens que hojem o levariam a corte marcial, não a uma promoção. Você não merece o título de Capitão porque você não fez por merecer ter esta patente. Você apenas teve sorte. Eu não gosto de você porque você exige a verdade, nada mais que a verdade, de seus companheiros, mas mente para eles quando melhor lhe convém. Sim capitão, eu sei da Sibéria. Eu sei que você sabia quem matou Howard e Maria Stark, que na verdade eles foram mortos e não que sofreram um acidente. Eu sei que você mentiu por anos para Tony sobre isto, eu sei sobre a batalha na Sibéria, eu sei sobre a armadura que você desativou ao cravar um escudo que você não merece carregar no reator arc. Reator que não faz pouco tempo era o que mantinha Tony vivo.

Prisma se calou e esperou por uma reação do homem no extremo oposto da mesa, mas Rogers estava pálido como uma vela e com os olhos largos.

– E agora que você sabe que eu sei, espero que tenha isto em mente na próxima vez que pedirmos para você fazer algo que o desagrade, porque eu posso te arruinar com a mesma velocidade com que te tirei da ruína. – Prisma voltou a recolher o seu material, o guardou calmamente em sua pasta e ergueu-se da cadeira, dando suaves tapinhas no ombro de Rogers ao passar por ele.

– Então por quê? – a voz de Steve saiu engasgada e havia um leve tom choroso nela. Prisma não se virou, já na porta da sala, para encarar o homem. – Então por que nos ajudou? Por que _me_ ajudou? – um minuto foi o tempo que ela levou para dizer:

– Porque Tony me pediu. – e foi embora.

 

**ANTES**

 

– Não está funcionando. – sinceramente? Prisma já estava cansada de ver aquele quarto absurdamente esterelizado, de somente poder ver Tony através de uma vidraça, como se ele fosse algum animal raro exposto no zoológico, ela estava cansada de ver o homem como apenas uma sombra do que foi, tão magro, tão pálido, desaparecendo sob as cobertas. Tão parado, quando ele sempre foi tão vivaz e inquieto e cuja presença somente era capaz de preencher um salão com mil pessoas.

Will suspirou ao seu lado.

– Se ele fosse um semideus puro, pudesse dar certo. Mas ele é apenas um descendente, as doses de ambrosia que precisam ser aplicadas são mínimas, se não quisermos dar um choque no sistema dele. A ambrosia o ajudou a mantê-lo estável, desacelerar o estado de deteriorização, a sustentar o organismo devido ao coma induzido. Eu já te falei que manter um paciente em coma, de forma artificial, por tanto tempo, é tão arriscado quanto mantê-lo acordado?

– Sim.

– Pois então. A ambrosia nos deu tempo, mas a nossa única salvação é o Extremis.

– Que vocês não sabem se vai ajudar ou não.

– Todo procedimento é arriscado. E convenhamos, de uma forma ou de outra, Tony está condenado.

– Eu preciso conversar com Jim e Pepper sobre isto. – porque Tony queria ferrar com eles, só podia ser. Não bastava estar os matando de preocupação no último ano, o desgraçado ainda tinha colocado nas mãos dele a responsabilidade de decidir o que era certo o errado para Tony caso este fosse considerado fisica ou mentalmente incapaz de fazer isto.

– Acho que o que você precisa no momento é de uma boa noite de sono. Quando foi a última vez que você teve uma noite tranquila de descanço?

– 1989? Bom ano. Tenho saudades daqueles tempos. – Will riu.

– Vá descansar, Prisma. Tony aguentou por todo este tempo, acho que ele aguenta mais um dia. – era bom mesmo ele aguentar mais um dia, ou Prisma iria descer ao submundo somente pelo prazer de esganar Tony Stark.

A viagem de elevador até a cobertura foi feita de forma silenciosa. Até FRIDAY ultimamente andava um pouco quieta, contemplando a saudade e preocupação que sentia pelo seu criador. A porta do quarto abriu sem Prisma dizer nada e ela somente teve tempo de retirar os sapatos antes de cair de cara sobre as cobertas. Em segundos, já dormia.

– Ou eu caí no sono mais uma vez na oficina, ou isto é um sonho.

– Se você caiu no sono na oficina, óbvio que está sonhando. Ou não. – Tony disse com divertimento quando Prisma afastou-se da porta do elevador e adentrou a oficina.

O homem estava saudável, corado, os olhos castanhos brilhavam, a barba estava bem feita e ele sorria largamente, sentado sobre o banco que Prisma costumava ocupar quando estava trabalhando.

Prisma aproximou-se de Tony, puxou outro banco de sob a mesa e sentou-se de frente para ele.

– Eu conheço este olhar, é o olhar de “eu quero muito te bater agora”. Você quer me bater?

– Você não faz ideia.

– Violenta você, não?

– Com o pai que eu tenho? Por que a surpresa?

– Achei que eu tinha desfeito esse mau exemplo.

– Repito: com o _pai_ que eu tenho, por que a surpresa? – Tony riu.

A relação Tony x Prisma era complicada. Distante por algumas vezes, próxima em outras. Era uma mistura de amizade, cumplicidade, companheirismo, familiaridade. Prisma poderia dizer que cresceu com uma mãe e três pais. Ares era o seu pai biológico, Tony e Jim, os de criação. E boa parte do que ela era hoje era por causa dos dois últimos homens. Ares dizia que ela era petulante como Joana mas na verdade, ela era petulante como Tony. Geniosa como Jim. Teimosa como Tony. Leal como Jim. De Ares vieram os poderes, as habilidades para a guerra, a brutalidade e a raiva que ela sempre mantinha sob controle. Não porque ela desprezava este lado obscuro que ser um filho de Ares implicava. Não, ela o abraçava como parte de si e usava em sua vantagem quando o momento mostrava-se oportuno. Ela gostava de reprimir este lado porque ela gostava de se desafiar, saber o que ela podia ou não fazer. E o controle a ajudou a ser a advogada que era hoje.

Imagina se ela perdesse a paciência nos tribunais? Seria um banho de sangue na certa.

– Então, é isto? Depois de mais de um ano, você simplesmente resolve dar as caras. – Tony arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela e sorriu.

– Você acha que este sonho é uma visão?

– Nenhum sonho de um semideus é realmente sonho.

– E se for apenas um sonho?

– Tony... – Tony riu.

– Você fez bem.

– O quê?

– Sobre o Tratado, sobre os Vingadores, sobre Barnes. Estou orgulhoso.

– Agora eu sei que isto é um sonho, porque não lembro de ver o seu espírito me seguindo para cima e para baixo, servindo como conselheiro sobrenatural.

– Isto não é verdade. Eu sempre estive com você, em todos os momentos. – Tony ergueu o indicador a apontou para o lado esquerdo do peito dela. – Bem aqui.

– Agora isto está virando um pesadelo. Tony Stark falando sobre sentimentos, é o fim do mundo. – ele riu.

– Não seja dramática.

– Aprendi com você. – silêncio. Ambos ficaram sentados, frente a frente, olhando um para o outro, avaliando-se. Prisma queria tocar Tony, sentir a pele quente sob os seus dedos, confirmar que ele estava ali, vivo, mas era inútil, porque aquilo tudo era um sonho apenas, uma visão. Nada era real, nada era verdadeiro. E ao mesmo tempo era. Semideuses não tinham sonhos normais e sendo o espírito de Tony ou não estando ali, a aparição dele em seu subconsciente, depois de tanto tempo desde que ela entrou nesta empreitada, não era um bom sinal.

– Você sabe porque eu estou aqui. – Prisma sabia e não queria aceitar. Não queria aceitar que o fim estava próximo. Enquanto estava lutando pelo Tratado, pelos Vingadores, por Barnes, todas as horas do seu dia estavam tão ocupadas com trabalho que ela tinha pouco tempo para pensar em Tony hospitalizado. Will, Bruce e Helen mantinham Pepper, Jim e ela atualizados do progresso com o Extremis, Will a mantinha atualizada sobre a condição de Tony e enquanto este estivesse respirando, era o suficiente para Prisma continuar lutando.

Mas os três cientistas encerraram as suas pesquisas, todas as fórmulas foram vistas e revistas, todos os testes possíveis e impossíveis foram feitos, agora a única forma de saber se tudo daria certo ou iria por água abaixo era injetando o Extremis em Tony. Mas as chances disto tudo explodir na cara deles eram maiores do que a de eles obterem algum sucesso.

– Eu não quero ouvir. – ela respondeu de forma petulante. Negaria até o último minuto a verdade, negaria até não poder mais.

– Prisma...

– Não! – Prisma colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas, em um gesto infantil, e começou a cantarolar uma canção qualquer. Ela não queria ouvir, ela não precisava encarar a dura realidade, não agora. Talvez nunca.

– Prisma... – uma mão quente pousou em seu ombro.

– Não! – Prisma soluçou.

– Ah, Pris... – o velho apelido de infância foi o suficiente para Prisma desabar. O seu corpo inteiro amoleceu, a sua cabeça pendeu para frente, encontrando o ombro firme de Tony, e as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

– Eu te odeio. – ela disse após minutos nesta posição, soluçando e sentindo o rosto ficar molhado pouco a pouco. Tony riu.

– Odeia não. Ódio é uma palavra muito forte, é um sentimento muito forte. Raiva talvez, você tenha de mim no momento. Mas não ódio. – Prisma se afastou e secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

– Só em meus sonhos para você dizer coisas maduras.

– Eu sou o exemplo da maturidade! – Tony soltou com uma falsa expressão ofendida e Prisma arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. – Mas não mude de assunto.

– Não! – ela repetiu, porque ela ainda não queria ouvir. Tony rolou os olhos.

– Não seja infantil, Prisma. – Prisma suspirou, secou mais as lágrimas e inspirou profundamente para recuperar o controle.

– Eu sei o que você está me pedindo, mas você tem que concordar que não é fácil. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Você colocou um peso nas minhas costas que eu aceitei de bom grado porque eu sabia que era o certo a fazer, mesmo que eu queira muito partir cada um dos seus queridos Vingadores ao meio. Mas isto, isto eu não quero fazer.

– Mas precisará, caso seja necessário. Não me deixe viver sendo uma sombra do que eu fui, Prisma. Eu prefiro morrer a isto. Por favor...

– Tony... – ela disse chorosa, sentindo as lágrimas retornarem ao seus olhos. Tony a segurou em ambos os ombros e mirou olhos castanhos em castanhos.

– Por favor, Prisma. – Prisma suspirou derrotada.

– Okay. – concordou.

 

**ANTES**

 

Prisma não queria fazer isto e pela cara de Rhodes ao seu lado, ele também não. Jim estava vivendo na Torre Stark desde que os Vingadores voltaram para a base no interior de Nova Iorque. Visão vez ou outra aparecia para uma visita, pois ele também tinha conhecimento do estado de Tony. O andróide estava lá quando Tony infartou. Steve tentou, por várias vezes, contatar Tony na Torre Stark, quando o telefone não funcionou, ele resolveu aparecer pessoalmente para encontrar a muralha intransponível que era Virginia “Pepper” Potts. Pepper, ao que parecia, também não estava muito feliz com as atitudes do capitão Rogers, e demonstrou isto de maneira mais delicada e diplomática, porque a CEO era educada desta maneira. Prisma não, esta sabia guardar rancor como ninguém e por isto que não queria fazer isto.

William havia lhe informado que Bruce, Helen e ele iria iniciar o procedimento com o Extremis em poucas horas e Prisma sabia que era agora ou nunca. Tudo poderia dar certo, como tudo poderia dar errado. E se tudo desse errado, os Vingadores deveriam ser os primeiros a serem informados porque, quando isto vazasse para a imprensa, eles seriam os primeiros a serem alvejados com perguntas e a popularidade deles iria ao chão, desfazendo o bom trabalho da Assessoria de Imprensa nos últimos três meses, se o público ficasse sabendo que Homem de Ferro e os Vingadores não estavam socializando a ponto dos Vingadores não saberem das condições de saúde do Homem de Ferro.

– Srta. Grey? – Steve chamou em um tom hesitante. Steve sempre pisava em ovos toda vez que precisava falar com Prisma. Um simples bom dia era motivo para a mulher olhá-lo com desconfiança e isto corroía Steve por dentro. Porque os olhos dela eram os olhos de Tony. O mesmo tom castanho, como chocolate derretido, grandes e expressivos. Cada vez que ela o olhava o julgando, Steve via Tony o julgando. Via o desapontamento de Tony, a desconfiança de Tony, via que Tony não o considerava nada mais que um mentiroso traidor.

– Rogers. – até mesmo o tom de desdém dela lembrava Tony. E ao mesmo tempo que isto matava Steve por dentro aos poucos, o deixava curioso. Quem era Prisma Grey? E qual era a verdadeira relação dela com Tony Stark? Porque ela não era apenas uma advogada defendendo os direitos deles a pedido de Stark. Ela considerava o que Tony passou na Guerra Civil algo pessoal, como se ela mesma tivesse sofrido aquilo tudo. E este tipo de conexão não era criada tão rapidamente. Levava tempo, levava anos até.

Prisma suspirou e segurou a vontade de esfregar os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, em um gesto de cansaço. Os seus olhos rodaram pela mesa, por cada Vingador presente nesta, até encontrarem o olhar de Jim, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e um aceno discreto.

– No dia 15 de Agosto de 2016, às 16 horas e 47 minutos, Tony Stark foi encontrado por Visão, em sua oficina, desacordado. As 16 horas e 49 minutos ele foi encaminhado para o centro médico da Torre Stark, onde os profissionais que trabalharam com os Vingadores e encontravam-se de licença devido a Guerra Civil foram contatados para prestarem os primeiros atendimentos. Às 17 horas e 10 minutos, o médico chefe da equipe, Dr. Brian Grant, informou que Tony Stark havia sofrido um infarto. Às 17 horas e 26 minutos Tony Stark teve uma crise epilética, consequência de um AVC. Às 17 horas e 35 minutos, Tony Stark foi posto em coma preventivo e encontra-se neste estado desde então.

– Você... – Steve engasgou, tentando encontrar os olhos de Prisma que havia relatado isto tudo com a atenção voltada para a tela do tablet. – está querendo nos dizer que Tony, por todo este tempo, esteve em coma? – Prisma suspirou, desta vez sem esconder o quão cansada estava.

– Não. – disse em um tom baixo. – Estou querendo dizer que por todo este tempo, Tony Stark esteve morrendo.

Os Vingadores não disseram nada, chocados demais para proferirem uma palavra que fosse, mas Prisma podia ver em seus rostos várias emoções diferentes: raiva, culpa, pena, preocupação. Todas se misturando, nenhuma permanecendo por mais tempo que o necessário, era como se eles não soubessem o que sentir.

– Eu não estou dispondo desta informação para conseguir simpatia da parte de vocês em relação a Tony. Sei que muitos ainda não o “perdoaram” pelo que aconteceu. – o olhar de Prisma foi diretamente para Clint, que permaneceu calado. Desde que retornou a base e começou a terapia obrigatória, Barton havia melhorado muito o seu temperamento, mas a raiva ainda estava lá, menos intensa, mas estava lá. – Também não estou dizendo isto para fazê-los se sentir culpados. – porque Prisma não precisava olhar para Steve, ela podia sentir a culpa emanando dele em ondas. – Estou apenas atestando um fato. Tony Stark está morrendo e isto, mais cedo ou mais tarde, chegará ao público e por isso os Vingadores não podem ser pegos desprevenidos.

– Com licença. – Sam a interrompeu. – Se o caso de Stark foi um infarto, uma cirurgia não teria resolvido o problema? Ou ao menos aliviado a situação?

– Infelizmente não. O coração de Tony sofreu muitos danos no Afeganistão, mesmo sem os estilhaços ameaçando estraçalhar o órgão, este já estava extremamente enfraquecido. Exames de rotina, dois anos atrás, detectaram uma suave isquemia. Tony estava ciente que se continuasse com a sua vida atribulada, ele corria o risco de um infarto. – desta vez Prisma coçou os olhos para não apenas tentar espantar a dor de cabeça que começava a latejar em sua têmpora, como também as lágrimas que queriam porque queriam brotar neles. – O idiota deveria ter me chamado antes, quando toda essa confusão do Tratado começou. – Prisma murmurou e Jim pousou uma mão sobre a dela, em um gesto de força e conforto, lhe dando um breve sorriso.

– E por que ele não chamou? – Natasha, que em todas as visitas de Prisma a base sempre permaneceu quieta, apenas observando o ambiente ao seu redor, avaliando tudo e todos, finalmente se manifestou.

– Porque ele é um imbecil que acha que pode resolver todos os problemas do mundo sozinho. – Rhodes respondeu.

– De qualquer maneira. – Prisma continuou. – O caso de Tony não é mais de cirurgia, é de transplante. Ele está na lista, sob um pseudônimo, mas a espera é longa e existem outros com mais urgência do que ele.

– Então vocês vão fazer o quê? Simplesmente desistir? Esperar Stark desistir? Desligar as máquinas? – Clint desdenhou e Prisma sorriu brevemente, porque mesmo sob a raiva ela podia ver a preocupação ali, o medo que o arqueiro sentia de que pudesse perder mais uma pessoa que lhe era querida. Ele considerava Tony seu amigo, mesmo que no momento estivesse irritado com ele.

– Óbvio que não. No dia 17 de Agosto de 2016, Pepper Potts entrou em contato com a Doherty, Lawson e Associados e os contratou para ser a nova firma de advocacia representante dos direitos dos Vingadores perante o Tratado de Sokovia. Neste mesmo dia, eu fui posta a frente deste caso e nomeada a advogada oficial dos Vingadores. No dia 18 de Agosto de 2016, eu contatei o dr. William Solace, no Lenox Hill, e o trouxe para ser o chefe da equipe médica que iria cuidar de Tony.

– Pensei que já havia um médico chefe nesta equipe. – Sam novamente se manifestou.

– Todos que trabalhavam para os Vingadores, antes da Guerra Civil acontecer, ou pediram dispensa do cargo ou aceitaram o acordo de licença não remunerada, deixando-se a disposição para serem reconvocados para as suas antigas funções a qualquer momento, o que os obrigaria a abandonar o emprego em que estivessem atuando no instante do chamado. O dr. Brian Grant foi generoso o suficiente para ceder o seu tempo para atender esta emergência, mas ele já possuía uma nova proposta de emprego em vista e já tinha dado entrada nos papéis para pedir a sua dispensa como médico chefe dos Vingadores.

– E o que esse William Solace poderia oferecer que o dr. Grant não pode? – Steve lembrava claramente de Brian Grant e o homem era um médico brilhante. Tinha que ser, para lidar com soldados, superhumanos e Inumanos. Se Prisma realmente quisesse manter o homem como médico chefe, ela teria oferecido uma contra proposta que Brian não pudesse recusar.

Prisma sorriu, porque ela podia ver nos olhos de Steve o que ele estava pensando.

– Porque William poderia me oferecer um milagre. O que realmente aconteceu. No último ano, William, junto com a dra. Helen Cho e o dr. Bruce Banner – Natasha empertigou-se na cadeira ao ouvir o nome de Bruce. – tem trabalhado em uma nova fórmula do Extremis e planejam aplicá-lo em Tony em exatamente – Prisma girou o pulso para ver o relógio que estava neste. – quatro horas e cinco minutos.

– O que é Extremis? – Scott perguntou confuso e Prisma arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

– Onde você esteve nos últimos anos? Sob uma pedra? – Prisma perguntou. Não que todas as informações sobre o Extremis tenham chegado a público. Uma coisa ou outra foi explicada para assim justificar a morte de Aldrich Killian e o fato de que era o empresário por detrás do Mandarim. Para as pessoas não envolvidas diretamente no caso, Extremis era uma fórmula que poderia ser considerada a vacina das vacinas, capaz de combater várias doenças ao mesmo tempo, usando apenas um único composto, mas cuja instabilidade o tornava inviável para o comércio e que ainda era extremamente perigoso e provavelmente nunca seria realmente testado pois era complexo demais e a pessoa por detrás de sua criação estava morta e não deixou nenhuma anotação para ser estudada, porque a criatura era paranoica.

– Usar o Extremis em Tony... Não acha um pouco arriscado? – Natasha perguntou. – Tony não possui a mesma calma que Pepper.

– Eu sei, por isso que levamos um ano para conseguirmos uma versão provisória do Extremis. Uma versão que será injetada, fará o trabalho e então será expulsa do organismo de Tony.

– Se vocês vão salvá-lo, por que deste drama todo? Desta reunião? – Clint resmungou e Prisma gostaria muito de virar a mão na cara dele. Pelo modo como o arqueiro recuou com a cadeira, ao receber o olhar dela, o mesmo percebeu que Prisma queria virar a mão na cara dele.

– Porque o Extremis pode funcionar, como não funcionar. – Jim respondeu. – E a segunda chance é mais provável do que a primeira. E se o Extremis não funcionar... – ele trocou um olhar com Prisma.

– O quê? – Steve perguntou com o coração batendo tão acelerado no peito que tinha medo que este saísse pela sua boca. Os olhares que Prisma e Rhodes trocaram não foram nada confortadores.

– O Extremis pode curar ou matar Tony. Mas se não matá-lo... – Jim hesitou e Prisma deu o seu terceiro suspiro de cansaço naquela manhã, completando:

– Se não matá-lo, teremos que desligar as máquinas.

– Ou seja, se Extremis não matar Tony, vocês o farão. – Clint praticamente cuspiu a acusação.

– Eu vejo mais como uma libertação. – Prisma deu de ombros, ignorando o olhar raivoso de Clint. – Se o Extremis não matar Tony, ele finalmente será livre.

 

**AGORA**

 

Era aterrorizante ver Tony através daquele vidro, vê-lo praticamente desaparecer sob as cobertas, tão imóvel que poderia tornar-se um com a cama. Prisma havia permitido a vinda dos Vingadores para a Torre Stark para acompanharem o procedimento, porque Steve precisava estar ali, precisava estar ao lado do amigo que ele abandonou por causa de outro. Precisava dessa dose de realidade para perceber a burrice que cometeu, para ver que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Prisma conseguiu refazer o Tratado a pedido de Tony,e o novo documento era bom, não era 100% seguro, mas era um começo. Ainda irritava Steve que ele teria que esperar por autorização da ONU para poder entrar em combate mas, se ele fosse realmente avaliar tudo agora, com mais calma, não foi isto que ele sempre fez?

Quando trabalhava para a SHIELD ele não teria que aguardar ordens para assim entrar em combate e se Fury dissesse não, mesmo que não gostasse da ideia, não teria que recuar? E, se não recuasse, não seria punido de acordo por sua insubordinação? Mas Steve ficou arrogante, desde que a Iniciativa Vingadores deixou de responder a SHIELD e ao Conselho de Segurança Mundial. Quando o poder ficou somente nas mãos deles e durante todo este período eles tiveram mais sucessos do que fracassos, Steve começou a pensar, mesmo que incoscientemente, que as mãos deles eram mais seguras do que a dos outros. E o resultado disto o que foi?

Uma equipe destruída, propriedade particular destruída, pessoas mortas e feridas, pessoas que os temia, as mesmas pessoas que antes os idolatrava. E mais de cem países que diziam que eles não eram de confiança. Mais de cem países. Por Deus, o que Steve estava pensando? Como ele pôde ter sido tão cego em achar que centenas de países estavam armando contra os Vingadores? Descobrir que a HIDRA esteve infiltrada todos esses anos na SHIELD, a agência que ele participou no passado, sob outro nome verdade, a agência que criou o Capitão América, destruiu tanto assim a sua confiança nas autoridades? Mais... Ele realmente ficava tão cego assim quando o nome de Bucky era mencionado?

Sim, ficava.

As sessões com a dra. Queen realmente estavam sendo de grande ajuda, além de reveladoras.

Steve estava se apegando ao passado e qualquer coisa que tivesse conexão com ess. Ele havia dito a Tony que o Steve que entrou no mar com um avião em 1944 era diferente do Steve que saiu deste. Mas na verdade não havia diferença alguma. Ele continuava o mesmo Steve teimoso, que não aceitava ser derrubado pelo mundo, como este tentou tantas vezes fazer, leal aos extremos, mas muito cabeça dura.

– Ficar olhando não vai acelerar o processo. – Prisma surgiu ao seu lado e Steve deu um relance para ela. Era a primeira vez que via a advogada em roupas que não fossem suas saias lápis, camisas sociais, vestidos ou ternos e salto alto. Ela também estava sem maquiagem, o seu cabelo estava preso de forma desajeitada na nuca, e usava jeans, camisa e tênis. Vestida assim ela parecia menos ameaçadora, mais humana e mais alcançável.

Fazia cinco horas desde que o Extremis havia sido injetado em Tony e Bruce, Helen e William faziam rondas de uma em uma hora para acompanhar o progresso do “vírus” dentro do sistema do engenheiro. William os informara que o Extremis agiria por 72 horas no organismo de Tony e depois desse momento começaria a ser expelido pelo mesmo. Enquanto isto acontecia, Tony permanecia em coma induzido pois, segundo William, “este processo vai doer pra cacete”. Por enquanto, nada parecia fora do normal. Os batimentos cardíacos de Tony estavam estáveis, ele dormia tranquilamente, imóvel sobre a cama, e tudo parecia estar dando certo.

– Mas me ajuda a refletir. – Steve deu de ombros, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, com os olhos ainda em Tony. – Acha que ele vai me perdoar? – porque esta era a pergunta que não queria calar, que estava corroendo Steve desde que ele voltou para os EUA. Não, mentira, desde que ele abandonou Tony na Sibéria em favor de Bucky.

Prisma riu ao seu lado, e não foi uma risada agradável.

– Sabe o que mais me irrita? É que sim, ele vai te perdoar. Não hoje, não amanhã, mas ele vai te perdoar. Provavelmente já tinha começado a te perdoar antes do infarto acontecer, já que ele me pediu para ajudar a trazer os Vingadores para casa.

A confissão deveria agradar Steve, mas não agradou. Ele não queria que Tony o perdoasse assim tão fácil, ele queria fazer por merecer o perdão do outro homem, lutar por este, provar que Tony valia a pena, que merecia ter alguém que lutasse por ele. E então Steve percebeu. Ele tinha isto. Ao olhar para Prisma, via que Tony tinha este alguém que sempre lutaria por ele.

– Tony... – Steve engasgou, hesitou por um momento, mas continuou com a pergunta porque ele precisava saber isto, saber a extensão do relacionamento entre Prisma e Tony. – é o seu pai, não é? – Prisma riu, e era uma risada genuína que a deixava mais jovem e mais bonita.

– Tecnicamente. Assim como eu considero James Rhodes um pai. – Steve franziu as sobrancelhas diante da resposta dela, porque ela não havia esclarecido nada. – Tony é um momento de surto psicótico da minha mãe que achou que um rapaz de dezoito anos, com indícios de alcoolismo, emocionalmente instável, gênio, egocêntrico, com baixa autoestima e problemas paternos fosse o candidato perfeito para apadrinhar uma criança. E anos mais tarde, para se tornar o guardião legal desta criança. Então não, biologicamente falando Tony não é o meu pai. Emocionalmente falando... É, você pode dizer que ele é meu pai.

– Assim como emocionalmente falando, coronel Rhodes também é seu pai.

– Sim. Eu tive sorte em tê-los na minha vida. – Steve olhou longamente para Prisma, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso antes de desviar o olhar para Tony, além do vidro de observação.

– Não, eles têm sorte de ter você na vida deles.

 

**AGORA**

 

Tony não estava muito certo, exceto que ele deveria estar com dor. A sua cabeça estava confusa, os seus pensamentos se embolavam uns nos outros, sem nenhuma coerência ou coesão, mas entre eles um somente prevalecia: a certeza de que ele deveria estar sentindo dor. Em cada músculo de seu corpo, da raiz do cabelo até a ponta dos dedos dos pés.

– Ele parece mais jovem. Ele não parece mais jovem? – a voz que penetrou a névoa que eram os seus pensamentos lhe parecia familiar, mas Tony não estava conseguindo associar voz a pessoa.

– É um efeito colateral do processo. – esta outra voz era estranha.

– Efeito colateral? Se este é o efeito colateral, vou patentear esse negócio e vender para Hollywood. – alguém riu.

– Seria justo, se não fosse o fato de que a fórmula foi desenhada especificamente para o DNA de Tony.

– Ele também parece mais encorpado. – a voz familiar continuou.

– O Extremis curou tudo, até mesmo a perda muscular e calórica que Tony sofreu neste último ano. – último ano? Tony sabia que a confusão que sofria no momento, os olhos pesados, eram resultados de um momento em que ele entrou em estado de incosciência involuntária. Trocando em miúdos, ele desmaiou. Mas por quanto tempo ele ficou desmaiado?

– Então... – a voz familiar continuou com um tom de hesitação. – O Extremis curou tudo mesmo?

– Até o fígado que eu falei que estava baleado. – mais uma vez alguém riu.

– E quanto tempo vai levar para ele acordar?

– Por que a pressa? O pior já passou. Vamos comemorar.

– William. – a voz familiar repreendeu.

– Os remédios vão levar algumas horas para sairem do organismo dele e mesmo assim vai levar um tempo para ele ficar completamente lúcido. Então, paciência. Você esperou por um ano, o que são mais algumas horas?

Um ano? Tony estava dormindo por um ano? Então era hora de acordar, não é mesmo? Ele precisava acordar. Pena que os seus olhos não concordaram com ele e menos ainda a sua consciência, pois Tony a perdeu mais uma vez em minutos.

Quando voltou a si, desta vez os seus olhos resolveram colaborar e abriram vagarosamente. O quarto estava escuro, havia um bip bip soando a sua esquerda, um vento gelado batia em sua bochecha direita e um vulto estava debruçado sobre ele ao pé de sua cama. Tony piscou várias vezes para desembaçar a visão, mas de nada adiantou. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta seca. Um tubo preso em seu nariz estava lhe dando vontade de espirrar e ele percorreu os olhos pelo teto, sem fixar em um ponto específico. Minutos depois, adormeceu mais uma vez.

Tony acordou de novo para um quarto mais claro, para flores na cômoda ao lado de sua cama, para um urso de pelúcia enorme sobre um sofá, para cartões e balões de melhoras, para Prisma sentada na beirada da cama, segurando a sua mão e sorrindo para ele.

– Ei... – Tony arriscou a dizer e sua garganta arranhou e ardeu. Ainda sorrindo, Prisma soltou a sua mão, recolheu um copo de sobre a cômoda e delicadamente deslizou um cubo de gelo por sobre lábios secos. Tony suspirou de alívio ao sentir as gotas d'água perpassaram os seus lábios e descerem por sua garganta, a umidecendo pouco a pouco. Logo depois o cubo foi colocado em sua boca e Tony o absorveu rapidamente, sentido-o derreter em sua língua e aliviando a irritação em sua garganta.

– Ei. – Prisma respondeu, com o sorriso jamais esmoirecendo de seu rosto, e devolveu o copo para a cômoda.

– O que... – Tony queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas a sua garganta ainda não estava totalmente hidratada e por isso as palavras não saíram.

– É uma longa história que resume-se ao seguinte: você infartou e teve um AVC, Pepper me procurou com a sua mensagem e enquanto eu fazia o que você me pediu, consegui trazer um filho de Apolo, Banner e Cho para transformarem o Extremis em uma fórmula viável de uso para te curar. Isso já faz um pouco mais de um ano. Você ficou em coma induzido por todo este tempo, porque qualquer tipo de estresse poderia ser fatal. Então, conseguimos a fórmula do Extremis, usamos em você e _voilá_! Tony Stark 2.0, pronto para aterrorizar o mundo.

Tony riu, o que não foi uma boa ideia com a sua garganta irritada, porque rir lhe deu um acesso de tosse. Prisma lhe passou outro cubo de gelo que ele chupou avidamente até que a irritação melhorasse.

Um ano ele ficou desacordado e com certeza perdeu várias coisas. Muitas coisas. Mas isto ele recuperaria depois, porque agora que estava lúcido o suficiente para lembrar dos seus momentos pré-infarto, ele recordava que em caso de incapacitação de sua pessoa Pepper tinha ordens de procurar Prisma e pedir ajuda. Ajuda com o Tratado, com os Vingadores... Com Barnes.

– O Tratado? – murmurou e Prisma sorriu orgulhosa.

– Redigido e aprovado pela ONU, conforme as suas solicitações. – um peso saiu do peito de Tony.

– Os Vingadores?

– Todos de volta em casa. – outro peso saiu do peito dele.

– Barnes?

– Asilado político em Wakanda, com autorização da ONU, passando por tratamento para assim ter a sua anistia aprovada. Enquanto isto, a nova Assessoria de Impresa dos Vingadores está fazendo um lindo trabalho de redenção de James Barnes junto ao público. – vinte mil pesos saíram de sobre o peito de Tony e pela primeira vez, desde que toda aquela confusão começou, ele sentia que podia respirar normalmente como se não tivesse novamente um reator arc esmagando os seus pulmões.

– Prisma... – Tony queria chorar. Na verdade, ele sentia as lágrimas descendo pelas laterais de seu rosto. Ele sabia que no momento em que pediu ajuda a Prisma, esta procuraria todas as informações possíveis e inimagináveis sobre a situação, portanto ela saberia exatamente o que aconteceu na Guerra Civil, como se ela tivesse participado da mesma. E Prisma era superprotetora, extremamente superprotetora com aqueles a quem queria bem. Tony sabia que chamá-la seria um risco, que Prisma poderia querer buscar vingança em nome dele ao invés de ajudar, mas ele precisava tentar. Ele implorou em suas mensagens por ajuda e rezou, enquanto gravava as mesmas, que Prisma ouvisse o seu pedido ao invés de ceder a raiva.

– Você me chamou para lutar nesta guerra ao seu lado, e eu vim. Eu vim e lutei esta guerra enquanto esperava você voltar para casa. – Tony sentiu os dedos mornos dela envolverem os seus e fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

– Prisma... Obrigado. Você não precisava vir ao meu chamado, mas veio. – Prisma sorriu aquele sorriso que conquistou Tony desde o primeiro momento em que ela sorriu para ele, ainda bebê, em seus braços. Uma palma macia tocou o seu rosto e lábios úmidos e quentes beijaram-lhe a testa.

– Pelo contrário. Quando você chamar eu virei, _sempre_.

 

 

_Deixe-me te dizer, eu estou pronto para voar,_

_Eu sobrevivi a chuva, a tempestade de areia, lutei uma guerra, agora é hora de ir para casa._

_(Journey – Natasha Blume)_

 


End file.
